Fifty shades Incomplete
by pam.mathews1
Summary: What if Ana didn't make it to the money drop to save Mia? What if the money didn't either? Who would want Ana bad enough to take her and keep her? Read it and find out. It will be a little OOC and A/U. They will not be like E.L Wrote them.
1. Chapter 1

I sometimes sit and wonder what my life would have been like if I could go back and do that day all over again. I guess I will never find out because I'm stuck in this place away from everyone. I barely remember who I am or where I come from but I am starting to remember things. I remember these piercing grey eyes and for some reason they make me feel safe. I have the same dream every night and wake up feeling calm and safe until he starts screaming at me to take care of my brat. My son is the only reason I don't fight him or try to escape anymore. I named my son Theodore Raymond but for the life of me I cannot figure out where I got those names.

My name is still a blank to me but I do have this business card I keep hidden so he can't find it. I do have a plan to escape but I do have to play this just right. I just have to make him believe that I will not leave if he takes the chain off my ankle. The chain only lets me wonder around this apartment he keeps me in. He has kept me here for months now. I know it's been over a year because I went through my pregnancy and my son is four months old. Teddy must look like his dad because he has those grey eyes I see in my dreams every night, and he has light copper-colored hair. I love my son and he is the only reason I am willing to try to escape.

**Ray's POV**

I don't know why but I keep getting these pictures of my daughter with "She's mine" written on them. My Annie has been missing for over a year. I know she and Christian were having problems but for her to just stop contacting me is just not my girl. I came here hoping he cares enough to help me look for her. He claimed that they talked the morning she disappeared and then again from the bank when she said she was leaving him. Something is just not right she would just not leave her husband.

I know stand looking out the windows in his office waiting for him to get back from seeing is IT guy named Barney and his security guy Welch with the pictures I gave him. He told me he hasn't stopped looking for Ana and their child. My grandchild I didn't even know about. Christian looks like he hasn't slept or has taken to good care of himself to good. Maybe we could get a few clues to where my girl is.

**CG POV**

Damn it,damn it! Fuck, I wish I could just strangle someone. My father-in-law has to give me the most clues to the missing of my wife and child. When Ana first went missing, I really thought she was leaving me until Sawyer called and told me something wasn't right with Ana. After talking to Sawyer my mom calls and tells me my sister Mia is missing. I finally got back from my business trip to Portland to find out That Jack Hyde made bail and kidnapped Mia and tried to get Ana to go to him but something went wrong at the bank. The only reason Jack and Elizabeth got caught was because someone saw them carrying Mia to their car in that park.

My Ana just disappeared from the bank. I blamed Sawyer at first until Taylor told me he was at the hospital with a severe concussion. All the tapes show him fighting the kidnapper and trying to save her. I can recall the conversation we had the day he woke up:

_"Sir, I am so sorry and if you want to fire me for not protecting your wife I understand." "Sawyer, I am not going to fire you, you did try to save her like you're suppose to." "I only wish you didn't end up here." _

I guess I should be pretty happy he did try to save her, and he did give me someone to start looking for. Looking for him has been like looking for a needle and a haystack. The one thing that gets me is why? He could have gotten everything from me but he hasn't asked for a dime. The only thing I really do not understand is why send those pictures to Ray and not me.

**A/N This my first fanfiction story..BE NICE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

I finally have been able to walk around without the chain attached for a while. Today is the day I am going to take Ted and run. I remembered my name, and it is Ana. I remember little things and I have to keep that to myself because if I don't he will know something is up. I wonder if he kept a camera around but I have tested him and I don't think so. I have to wait until he calls and checks in with me and then I am going to climb out the window and climb down the stairs to safety. It has to work, it really has to work.

I walk has fast I can and it seems like I am getting nowhere but I Have to keep going, I have to. I just keep hoping that the more I walk I will remember more of who I am and where I am from. Has I continue walking I spot something that looks like a good place to ask, I am scared but hopefully this place will protect my son if nothing else.

**? POV**

"Where did that little bitch go?" I just can't believe after everything I did to save her she just runs, runs from me. When I find her I will remind her who she really belongs too. If she thinks she belongs to him, she has another thing coming. I cannot believe after everything I did for and that little piece of shit of hers. After all this time she just leaves, well next time she won't trick me to letting her chains go. SHE IS MINE…

Ana is mine and I will hunt her down and never let him have her. He doesn't deserve her. How can mister money bags give someone has special has Ana what she needs or wants like I can. I can give her everything if only he wasn't around. That has always been the problem I think Mr. Christian Grey needs to learn he cannot take back what is mine.

**ANA'S POV**

I can only hope this place can help me. I have to try, I have to try for my son I will do anything. I open the door and start to stumble in and someone grabs my arm and I freeze and grab a hold of my son tighter. "It's okay, dear I won't hurt you or your son." "I am here to help you, dear" I look up into the face of someone I hope can help me. I follow her in the room where she was heading and realize how tired I am. I stop and sit on the chair close to the door and put Ted on my lap. He is so tired and hungry. "Ma'am do you have some food for my son and place for him to sleep?" I will answer all questions but I just want some help for my son"

Has I sit and watch my son sleep after he ate some of the food that Mrs. Canton had brought to us. She just kept telling she would keep ted safe if I wanted to let him go with Kirsty into a room they had ready for us while we talked, but I just couldn't let him go yet. Kirsty was still waiting by the door and I know she was not going to hurt Teddy but I was still leery of my surroundings until, I looked at my son and noticed how peaceful he looked.

I handed over my son reluctantly, but Kirsty told me she would stay with him until I came in the room. I sat down and started to cry. Mrs. Canton came over and placed her arm across my shoulder and just let me cry. I wondered how to begin my story…..

I begin my story, but it seems funny to try to put things together when I only remember my name and all of my time with him. I hand Mrs. Canton the business card I have kept close to heart and she looks at and gasp like I just hit her. "Mrs. Canton, are you okay for me to begin, did I do something? I am sorry if I did. Please, don't make us leave, if I must go I will but please help Teddy that is all I ask." "oh, no my child, you two can stay here it's just I know who this is and I would love to hear your story while I have someone call this number and tell them you are okay and need them to come." I shutter with fear, but I know if I wasn't supposed to have this card then why did I have it. I guess why is just another question I will have to wait to have answered another day.

Mrs. Canton says I can begin my trip down memory lane if I still wanted to. I guess I am about has ready has I ever will be. Where do I begin is the thing with memory loss, it is always hard to start at the beginning because what really is the start. I take a deep breath and start with the first thing I remember..

_I woke up feeling groggy and was wondering where I was and if Mia was okay, but something didn't feel right. My head is foggy but I just feel like something is wrong here. Then I hear foots steps and I go to stand up because I want out of here wherever here is. "Well, I am glad you are awake, Ana. Now, we can begin are life together." " There is no way I am staying here with you and why did you do this?" " I never gave you the time of day, and you think I want to begin my life with you." He looks at me like I slapped him across his face. He walks over to me and the next thing I see is stars. " You will be mine and nothing you do or say will change that."_

_I stand up to him again and he just laughs and laughs. "You will learn to love me, you and that thing you have growing in there" How did he know about blip. No one knew about the baby accept me and Christian. _

I am crying by know because that is the first time I told anyone of my first memory or dream I had and that's how I knew my name was Ana. Ana who is another question, plus who is my son's father. I start to tell my story again and then I realize it's not that I have amnesia causing my memory loss but brain shutting down so I didn't fight to live for me but for him TEDDY. I guess I should really begin with the next few days but it is hard to tell people things I thought I had forgotten, but how couldn't forget his smell or how is hands felt on me or how I just closed down every time….

Mrs. Canton was patient but then asked if I was ready to give her more information so she can tell my family and help the doctor's with my care when I was ready. So, I did what I could and took a deep breath and began again….He kept us moving from place to place until we came here to this city. I hold breath and I begin again. _" you will love me, Ana has I love you." " He never deserved you and could never make you feel what I can" That night was the first night I shut everything down and started to forget everything before know. It's not the first time he touched me or the first time he had sex with me but I got tired of fighting him and getting hit for it and my baby needed me healthy. He would just tie my hands behind my back and make get on my knees and place my face in the bed know and he would forcibly penetrate me over and over and get angry if I didn't enjoy it. _

_I hate is smell. It smells like aqua velva cologne old man Clayton from the hardware store wore, and vodka. It will be a smell I will never forget. His hands felt like rough sandpaper and old paper and it was a feeling I grew to hate. _

I stopped when someone grabbed my arm and I jerked. I felt like I had woken up from a dream but I knew it was no dream. I had to stop this nightmare and try to live a better life for my son and I was ready to start now. I told Mrs. Canton I was sleepy and wanted to go lay down but all I really wanted to do was see my son and hold him. I was shown to my room and saw him there with Kirsty and another young woman and I heard Kirsty call her Ada, and told me they gave him a bath and he went right to sleep. I thank them for doing that and asked if I could get some clean clothes if they had extras and I would repay them once I got money. They gave me clothes and told me I didn't have to repay them and they leave. I go to my en suite and just enjoy the feel of the hot water run down my body and then I realize I am crying for the life I missed out on the life I may never have again.

I lay down with my son and relish in his smell and it is heaven he has always had this smell like summer time on the beach and I just loved that smell. I drift off to sleep and I start dreaming of feeling soft hands rubbing up down my body and soft lips kissing my neck. I then look up into the most intense grey eyes I have ever seen and I can see the happiness in them. I start to shutter and shake my head because then I see those same eyes screaming my name and begging me to come home. I then sit up in my bed trying to remember where I am then it all its me like battering ram against a steel door.

I remembered him…He was my life, my heart, my husband and I just had to get back to him. Then it hit me.. did he forget about me and his child? Did he go back to her?

**A/N This story will be a HEA with a little drama...No Cheating! I will update has the Real life allows. I did add 2 people who have a special place in my heart that I met through here and facebook to this story. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N All principle players belong to E.L. James the rest belong to me...I will not promise when I will update or how many at a time so be patient with me. There will be an HEA and no CHEATING! **

I sit here day in and day out wishing my life would just go back to where we were. I can still remember that morning, it will be forever burned in my brain and my slow beating heart. Ana was happy, and I was happy. It all came crashing down that night. I remember her walking in and I knew when she walked in there was something wrong and I just had to know. I was shocked and angry when she said she was pregnant. Like how could she do this to us? I wasn't ready to become a father and I am still not sure if I am ready for that. My last conversation with her will always be ingrained in my mind.

_" If this is what you want Ana, go ahead take it, take it all." "I am nothing without you, I don't want it without you." " I am not leaving you, Christian I am doing this for you and your family." This is not what I want, it's what is best for you and your family." "Remember Christian, I love you and my heart will always be yours," "Ana, please baby…don't leave me, please baby." _

I guess in her way she was telling me there was something or someone making her do what she did. When Taylor and I got off of the plane from Portland and his phone went nuts I just knew there was something wrong. I was right something was wrong really wrong. First Sawyer got shot trying to save Ana from the person who took her from the bank, second jack Hyde got bail and had Elizabeth from SIP help him kidnap Mia.

It went downhill from there. I went way beyond thermonuclear at first. I had Taylor drive straight to the bank to see if we could find out how it all went down but that was a big let down. The bank manager said Ana seemed nervous and only asked for his cell phone and started towards the back door. Ana did leave me a note that I still have because she wrote it and it was all I had left. I didn't even breathe the first 6 months she had been missing and now I don't think I still breathe or live, I just go through the motions. I sit at my desk everyday and wonder what I do this for, but I keep going because no matter what I will not give up looking for her or my child until I find them.

I sit back and think about how lucky we got to find Mia and that she was okay. Jack and Elizabeth not so lucky. Jack was mad because Elizabeth left the money in the alley behind the bank but their partner who took Ana told her to run or she would end up worse off than Sawyer and in a deeper hole. She ran right to Jack, after that their plan went downhill. They got caught because whatever they gave Mia didn't keep her knocked out has long has they thought. Mia started screaming and fighting and someone in the park watching birds or something heard her scream and called the police. After they were arrested Elizabeth started talking, and boy did she talk. She said Jack had blackmailed her to help with tapes of her and him doing some real hardcore BDSM things I never would have done. No wonder she was scared.

Elizabeth also said she never knew who is partner was. She said she was more scared of him then of Jack. She did say he was younger than Jack, was at least 6'0 ft., had brown hair but it wasn't to short or to long but always hung into his eyes. Elizabeth did say he looked like one of those muscle guys from the beach.

I have looked at all the camera pictures Barney and Welch could find and we still could never get a clean photo of the guy. Sawyer was shot from behind him so he didn't get a good look but did give a good description of the vehicle he thought he took.

Today would have been the one year anniversary of the first day we met. It has been really hard for me. I took the letter out she wrote to me from the bank and know sit here with it and the picture of her from the camera in the alley behind the bank, her face shows how scared she was and it makes me feel helpless because I couldn't protect her. I am still sitting here thinking about her last words to me…

**Christian,**

** Always remember I love you and you will always own every piece of me. I do all this for you and your family. The baby and I will be fine. I do forgive you walking out on me last night and in away I understand why you did. I just hope that I can forgive and forget you went to her. That is the thing that hurt me the most.**

** If for some reason I don't make it back to you, go on with your life Christian. You have a great heart and anyone would be happy to have it. You have a lot to give any lucky woman, just let her in. Please, Christian live, love, and laugh. You will always be with me no matter where I am.**

** All my heart and soul,**

** Ana**

I could never start over and never give my heart to anyone else. No one but Ana can have and never will. Elena did try to convince me that Ana did all this for my money but I didn't listen to her. I know why talk to her, I had to.. I always thought she helped Jack and Elizabeth. Elena kept at it until my mom stepped in and told her she would make her life worse than it was. My mom meant every word. She has been one of the reasons I get out of bed in the morning, Ana is the other. Today is just a day I wish I could just skip. I wanted to skip it,but knew I just had to keep going. Have you ever just tried to do something but kept thinking you were missing something. That is what I feel like everyday.

I sit here in the office and think about what my life would be like if Ana was here with me. I feel like a piece of me died when she disappeared. My nightmares have become worse. They start out like they use to but know the morph into Ana and our child suffering and me always looking in and no way to stop their pain. This is killing me little by little. The months seem to just drag on with no hope at all. Day after day, week after week I feel myself slip back into darkness and it is starting to scare me. ME, I don't do scared. If it wasn't for my mom and sister I think I would have given into my fears.

I go to see Flynn once a week now but in the beginning it was everyday and sometimes more than once. I told him I felt like my life is being sucked right out of me. It does feel like my life is being sucked right out of me every minute she isn't here in my life. I don't know how to do this anymore. If we don't find her soon I think I am going to go completely crazy.

The other day if it wasn't for Taylor I think I would have been arrested. I was walking down the hallway towards my elevator and stopped when I spotted her, I could have sworn it was my Ana. I yelled for her but she just kept walking. _"Ana, Ana, stop please stop" I ran and grabbed her. "Ana, please come home, I need you, please." The woman looked at me and was scared, but did reply. "Mr. Grey, sir I am not Ana. I am Ros's sister Hope." " I am sorry to hear Ana is still missing, and I think it best you let me go." I didn't realize I had a hold of her, but I didn't want to let her go. "Hope, please forgive me." Taylor came to help me then because I didn't want to let her go, but I know I had to._

I just have to find her and my child. I wonder if it is a girl or a boy. Does it look like me or Ana. I wonder how good of care they got. Then my brain starts imagining all kinds of things that are being done to them and I get all tense and feel that need for release. I call Taylor and ask him to meet me at the gym. I needed this more than I realized. I just don't know how I am going to handle any more shit. Fuck, I don't think I can live too much longer without her.

**One Year Misssing….**

It's been one hell of day and I can only hope it gets better. I got a call from Welch saying he might have an idea who took my family from me. He claims it is someone we never thought to look at and he had been missing the same amount of time has Ana. I am on my way back to GEH to talk to him and I am feeling kinda of hopeful. I really don't know why but I feel like this can bring her home.

I finally get to Welch's office and have to take a deep breath and count to ten so I don't scream. "Well, who is it? Why wasn't he on our radar? Well, fuck man come on." "Sir, I just started from the beginning and started going over everything and everyone we talked to and he just seemed to me to be just a little bit to jumpy for my piece of mind." "Sir, I just started looking into him more deeply and noticed something's didn't add." I just looked at him and Taylor and knew that it wasn't easy for them to tell me all this, but they knew I had to know. "Welch, take a deep breath and relax. I am not mad at you or anyone here. I am only upset that it took so long to find this Asshole."

When Taylor and I start to leave Welch's office Taylor tells me Ana's father is in reception and he looks upset about something. I wonder what got Ray all upset. I have tried to keep in touch with him but it got harder and harder. He always reminded me of what I lost and couldn't find. I feel like I failed him when I couldn't bring Ana home. No one knows Ana was pregnant when she went missing. It has been the hardest secret to keep. I walk has fast as I can to reception to go and see what got Ray here let alone so upset.

"Ray, what is wrong?" The look on his face said he hasn't slept in a while. Ray also looked like he was about ready to kill someone and I happen to be that person. Taylor saw that look and step a little closer if he had to step in. Ray was special forces in the military so I know that he could handle Taylor but something wasn't right. "Ray, tell me what has you so on edge." I brought you these I can't handle them anymore" He hands me an envelope and I open it and just stared at the pictures. I feel like I am going to be sick and scream for Taylor. "Taylor, get these to Barney and tell Welch I want every fucking thing he can get from these." "How long have you been getting these, Ray?" "Christian, about the last seven months or so." " I thought you gave up on finding her that's why you stop coming around." "Why didn't you tell me my Ana was going to make me a grandfather?"

"Ray, I never stopped looking for her." " I didn't tell anyone about Ana and I having a baby. It was just to hard to live with knowing she was missing for you, to add a baby to all that, I just couldn't do that to you." "It has been like a living hell for me." I can not tell him who I think has Ana and the baby. I saw a picture of her and my child, they look like they need a good meal, and some sleep. I have to get them back. I tell Ray to wait here I am going to see Barney and Welch and see what they have found.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I want to thank all you who have enjoyed my little story so far. I would like to thank all the people who took the time out to review and send you all a big and a kiss. I would also like to apologize for all my grammar and spelling mistakes. I am a better reader then writer. If you are looking for stories check out my profile I believe I have almost 300 favorites. They are all great! I can not promise timely updates with how RL is right now. I hope you all Enjoy this...it is crazy time!**

**?(Paul Clayton) POV**

I know I shouldn't have done it, but I just had to have her. When she walked into my brother's store looking for a job while she attended college, I thought an angel walked in. Ana made me stop breathing when I saw her. I never felt like that with anyone. I tried to get her to see me outside of the store but she wouldn't. I took whatever I could get at the time.

My love for her just grew so much it hurt every time I didn't see her. It was hard seeing her with me being in college. I came home every chance I got. I would stop by the store and hope she was there. I would hug her close just to smell her to help me get through until the next time.

When I think I can get her alone and show her how I feel I just know that she will feel it too. Ana has to feel it, she just has too. When I see her nothing else or no one else matters but her. I feel so much better when I see her.

I am on my way now to see if she will have a drink with me. It has been 4 years of asking and dreaming of having her all to myself that has seen me through. I hope she says yes. I can think back on my first dream of her and can still feel it in my bones. It was unlike anything I have ever felt before.

I take a deep breath and walk in the store through the back door but has soon has I enter I hear her talking to someone. I look and I see him, he wants her but I will show him. "Ana, it's so good to see you." I walk up to her and put my arms around her. "Paul, it is so good to see you." "When did you get back?" "Well, Ana I just got back and came here to see you and to ask if you want to get a drink with me?" "Paul, I wish I could but no. I really can't"

I bet she denied me because of him. Mr. Christian Grey! I made nice for her sake but he will not have what is MINE! I will make sure that she will be mine and he won't stop me. Ana is mine and no one will stand in my way and I mean no one.

I sit back and watch her day in and day out. I can't not believe she gave herself to him. Why not me? I will make her see he is not the one for her. Ana is mine and no one else's. I will find a way to get her away from him and then she will see.

I sit her in this room looking at her pictures I have of her and think of her soft skin and the way her eyes look at me. I get hard just thinking of her and how she will feel on me. I close my eyes and imagine her kneeling in front of me licking me from my balls all the way up to the tip and slowly sucking the tip in. She glides the tip of tongue up and down the shaft. She comes back up and sucks me all the way in. I put my hands on her head and guide her farther down my shaft until I feel the back of her throat. Her mouth feels so good. I feel my balls get tight and I know I am close and I can't help I explode and scream her name has I do. I open my eyes and clean myself up. I will make her mine and I will show her I am the man she needs.

I finally get my opportunity and it all came down to timing. Jack Hyde needed help after he was bailed out and I was the help he was going to get. I convinced him to take Mia and to use Ana to get the money. He fell for it, like a duck to water. He was a fool to trust me. Jack just wanted revenge and I wanted Ana. I got Ana and I got the money. My biggest prize was Ana. I got the jump on her on the way out of the bank. Ana had no idea it was coming, I had to shoot her bodyguard to get her but it was worth it.

_"Hello, Ana!" "What are you doing here?" "You can't be here, I have some place to go." "I know you  
do and it is with me,_ no fighting it." "_I am not going anywhere with you." Ana starts to run and I grab her and pull her towards me. I hear her bodyguard running towards us. I pull the gun and point it at him and he stops running towards us. "Please, don't hurt him, I will go with you." Ana begs for me not to hurt him. "Ana, I have to or he will help take you away from me and you are mine and no one will stop me from having you." I aim and just shoot him. Ana screams and starts to hit me, but I just hold on tighter to her. I bend down and throw her over my shoulder and carry her towards the van I had waiting._

_The bodyguard gets up just in time to catch us driving away but not fast enough to stop us. I finally have her alone. "Ana, baby please stop yelling." "I will show you that you belong to me, and no one else."_

It was hard to get her to realize she belonged to me. At first she was so sick, and I didn't know why at first. I had to have her first, I had to prove to her she was mine. I took her has far has I could at first. We stopped first in a little town in Colorado for a while. That is where I made her mine. The memory of it will stay with me forever. The feel of her skin and the way she moved, how she screamed.

I finally couldn't fight that she was always sick and was starting to look like she was gaining weight. I got a pregnancy test and made her take it. It came back positive. She knew when I took her and she laughed at me. She thought it was funny. I thought she would love me if I showed how much she meant to me. The memory of her in my arms keeps me going has I try to find her before he does.

_Ana, baby please kiss me back." "I will never let you have me, I will never love you, Paul!" "You make me sick." I just closed my hands into fist and looked at her and knew she was just trying to fight her feelings. I know she cares for me. "Ana, I am going to show you I am the man for you." I grab her and start taking her clothes off slowly, kissing every part of her. I start kissing her neck down her collarbone towards her cleavage. I feel her shutter. I knew she was affected by what I was doing. "Ana, I love you, I know you feel it. Please, baby tell me you feel it." "I don't feel it you disgust me." I just lose it then. I throw her down on the bed and climb on top of her and shove her legs apart. I tell her she is going to feel what she does to me. I slam into her and she screams and starts to claw at me. I knew she loved me and was just fighting it._

That night will always be the best night of my life. I had to keep us moving around so he couldn't find us. I had to make sure she was in good health because she was pregnant with his child. What I am going to do with the brat. I haven't got that far yet in my thinking, but when I finally had a plan. Ana played me, me the man who loved her.

The last place we stayed at is a small city on the east coast and far enough away no one would think of it. I did take pictures along the way to torment her father and it helped to keep Ana in line. Ana always got upset when I made her do the pictures but it was a way to keep her in line. I was going to take the brat and ransom it to its daddy, but she ran.

I had her cuffed and chained to a pipe in the apartment so she didn't try to escape anymore. Ana convinced me after about 3 months after the brat was born to release the chain once a day. I did it and she never left then. I never thought she would now.

**The day she ran….**

I just left to go get more money from the stashed money we had left. It wasn't much, but we needed it. Once the brat came I was always out getting something. Diapers, clothes or whatever else it needed. I know I wasn't gone long but it would have been sooner if that woman in the downstairs apartment didn't stop me.

"Paul, could you help me close this window" "Mrs. Dover, of course I will." Why oh, why did I agree to do this. I know why, I am idiot. I really didn't think Ana would take the brat and run like she did. I gave her everything, I was showing her how much I love her. She didn't even act like she used to.

Ana acted like she didn't even remember who she was or what happen. I really don't care about that but I just want her back. Where could she have gone? I look all over the apartment for a clue. I will just start knocking on doors and asking if anyone saw anything.

It's been 24 hours and still no Ana. I have to keep looking because I can't lose her. I need to sleep and then I will start again in the morning. I did find out that there is a church that helps the homeless maybe she got lost in a walk and she didn't remember how to get back. That's it, she just got lost.

I laid down and closed my eyes to rest and all I can see his Ana's blue eyes begging me to let her go home. I will never let her go. I hope she realizes I am her home. It has been 4 days now and I still cannot find her. I have to go hide somewhere. I think I will go back to Seattle tomorrow if I don't find her.

It will be my option. It will be where she will be. I know she would go back there when she got the chance. I will never let her go….I still have one way to find out if she went home. I can call Mr. Grey himself and see if she is there.

I dial the number and wait for it to ring. It rings and rings, just when I am about to hang up he answers. "Grey" "Well, hello there Grey. I bet you are wondering where your family is today? "Ana is such a lovely little piece and that brat of hers looks just like his daddy" "Where are they you little fucker?" "I will find you, Paul and you will regret you took what is MINE" "Ana is mine and mine alone Grey." "This was just a reminder of who has what you want" I hang up with such a sense of relief. Ana isn't home yet, but where is she…..


	5. Chapter 5

**I know another note...I hope you all enjoyed the last trip on my crazy train. Here is a little calm journey before more crazy.**

**Ana's POV**

"Ana, oh Ana it is so good to see you" I am looking at this woman and I have no idea who she is. I feel like I should know her but my brain doesn't process it. I don't feel scared but I am still apprehensive because I am not sure what to expect. "Do I know you?" "Yes, dear you do I am your mother-in-law. My name is Grace Trevelyan-Grey. You're married to my son Christian, about 2 years ago." "You can call me Grace." "Hello, I am sorry I don't remember you. I wish I did." "Don't worry about that honey, I am just glad you were found and we can bring you home when you feel up to it." When I feel up to it. I have a husband and his name is Christian. I wonder if they would accept my son. I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Grace, when I go home can I bring my son with me." "His name is Theodore Raymond, and he is the only thing that kept me going through everything." "Oh, honey yes he can come with you. He is my grandson, why wouldn't he be able to come."

I really feel good talking to her, I feel safe. The man she came in with looks like he is trying to find something wrong with the floor. I guess he thought I was faking all of this. I can prove with the scars or the stories. I continue talking with Grace. She tells me that her husband is the man she came with. I talk with him and her about all the things Paul put me through. I guess I could just give them the basics for now.

_"Paul kept me chained o the radiator with a chain long enough to reach everyone room in the apartment. He made sure Teddy and I got at least one good meal a day. I was tortured almost every day I was with him. He would, he would rape several times a day. I could not do nothing but keep my son safe." I don't know what else to tell you, two._

I am really scared to tell them anymore, I don't want them to take my son from me. I tell them I am sleepy, and want to spend time with Teddy. They leave and promise to come back in the morning. Grace is a pediatrician and she wants to take me and Teddy to the hospital, but that scares me. I am frightened Paul will find me. I cannot take that chance.

I am lying in bed thinking about how safe I feel for the first time in a long time. I am not afraid to go to sleep, well that's a lie. I am scared to sleep, I am scared of the nightmares. I dream at night of him touching me, telling me I belong to him. I hope that I start to remember my life before all this. I am just so tired of feeling all the pain and fear. Grace seems to think that I will get my memories back in time and she thinks I forgot all my memories to protect myself and to protect Teddy.

_"Please, Paul stop hurting me. I am sorry I am trying." "You are mine Ana, and I am going to show how much I love you." I feel his lips kissing me and his hands going down my side towards my hip knee pushing my legs apart and started pushing his erection in me inch by agonizing inch. All I could do was squeeze my eyes close and clasp the sheet underneath me in my fist and yell. No one hears me because my screams are only on the inside, I have learned to stay quiet. I do kick and kick but all it does is fuel Paul to keep going. "OH, Ana I knew you loved me" " I hate you and I will always hate you!" "You will pay for that!" He finishes by punching me in the stomach laughing saying if my child he just gave me survives that then he knows it to be. _

I wake up with a start because I was a afraid of waking Teddy with my screaming. Over the months I have learned to keep my yells to myself. I wake up with more determination to learn more about my life before him and try not to live in this state of being scared all the time. I hope that Grace and Carrick can give me some answers. I don't know why but I am feeling like I can trust them.

I got Teddy his breakfast and told him he was going to see my friends again and they were going to help us get back to where I came from before here. He just looked at me with a smile that made my heart sing. He didn't really understand me but he was all I had to talk to for so long. Ted was my whole world and I had to do everything I could to get better for him and there was nothing going to stop me.

Grace and Carrick showed up just after breakfast and Teddy and I sat with them in the garden and talked. Carrick played with Teddy and kept looking at Grace with such a smile on his face. Grace told me about my husband and how he has been tiredly looking for me. She told me that my dad recently brought all these pictures to him and they were looking for me using them. I told her I would love to go home with her and Carrick but was afraid of putting them in danger.

"Ana, honey don't worry about that you will be safe and so will Teddy. If you don't mind I would like to call Christian and tell him about finding you." "Grace, can we just go home and then you can tell him." "Ana, I think we should tell him before that so this way we could use his jet and then we could make double sure you are safe." I reluctantly agree has long has I can call my dad first.

**The Phone Call Home….**

"Hello, may I speak with Ray Steele Please." " Ana, is this you baby?" "Yes, Daddy!" "Oh, Annie, baby where are you? "Daddy, I am on My way home soon. Grace is here do you want to talk to her?" "Yes, Annie I would." I hand the phone over to Grace and then I grab Teddy and go to our room and get ready to leave this place. Carrick said we could stay in the hotel suite with them until Christian shows up.

I am on my way home to a family I am gradually remembering. I can only hope my husband will still want me after everything that has happened. I wonder if he will accept Teddy. I just want to try to make my son's world better than it was. I have to be a better mother then I have been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short but sweet...**

**Christian's POV**

I am standing in my penthouse in the sky looking out at the city lights wondering how I missed the clues about who took my family. I only can hope I find them soon. I feel like I am missing a part of my soul every day that Ana and our child is missing. I don't feel like being around anyone anymore. I can't even look at happy families without wanting to scream at them to stop being so happy.

My phone rings and I check the caller Id and see that it is my mother. I really don't want to answer it but I know her and dad are out east on a business thing. I better answer just in case there is something is wrong. "Hello, Mom, is everything okay." "Yes, Christian everything is okay with me and your father. I called for another reason. I need you to stay calm and let me finish first. Can you do that son?" "Yes, mom!" What the fuck could be so important that she needs this from me. I hope it's not about her health or dads. I don't think I could handle anymore shit thrown at me, I am barely hanging on. "Son, are you still there?" "Yes, mom I am go ahead. I am sorry. "

"Christian, your dad and I came out to this city in the east called Easton. We have a shelter for woman and children here connected with Coping Together. I got a phone call the other day from a Mrs. Cantor about a woman who had my business card on her. Christian, honey it was Ana. She doesn't really remember much about her life before and she has a son." I hear my mom talk to me and all I heard was Ana was found at a shelter. "MOM, are you serious, you found my Ana." "Yes, son she has been found. She is scared, and is willing to come home if her son can be protected. I told her they would be," "Yes, mom of course. I am on my way there now." "Does she need a doctor? Does her son need anything?"

"NO, Christian they are okay for now. She has a lot of scares and bruises. Christian, honey she does have some memory loss." "So, do not be surprised if she acts like she doesn't know you. " Fuck, what I am going to do. My Ana is found and she has some memory loss. I have to go to her. I have to try to fix this. "TAYLOR" "Sir, what do you need?" "Get the jet ready ASAP my parents found Ana by chance and I am going to bring her home. Call Flynn and tell him I might need him." Got it, sir. Anything else." "Yes, get Sawyer and someone else to come with us. See if Gail could come. Ana has a son, we might need help with him." "On, it sir." I am going to go bald if I don't stop pulling my hair. I just cannot believe that my mom found Ana. I have looked for over a year for her and our child and my mom gets the call. I have to figure out how to deal with this. I don't know how to, but for Ana I will. This will test all of my control but I have to try to rein it in. What memories does she have? I hope that Ana can remember that I love her and that I will do everything for her.

I am sitting patiently in my lounger chair waiting to leave my plane when Taylor walks up to me."Sir, it will take about 20 minutes to get your mother's hotel." "Thank you Taylor." "Taylor, thank you for everything this past year. I know I never thanked you before but I do appreciate everything." Looking out the window of the car I really don't see anything but all I do see is blue eyes. Those blue eyes that have haunted me for almost 2 years. I hope she only remembers the good things that happen with us and not the bad things. I don't think I could bare it if she rejected me because of that stupid, stupid mistake I made when she told me she was pregnant.

I just remember how those eyes looked when we made love, or how they looked when she was angry. Her eyes are what drew me to her when I first saw her. The look of innocence and the warmth that I felt looking into her eyes. I couldn't stay away no matter what I tried or told myself. The need to control went right out the window when I was around her and it bothered me. I tried to keep her safe and failed but it will not happen again.

I don't remember getting to the hotel until Taylor opened my door. I was nervous and scared at what I was going to find and see. I walked into the lobby of the hotel and there falling right at my feet is a small boy and someone coming towards him. I pick him up and he just smiles so bright it could light up a room. He has the most amazing grey eyes. Could it be, is it possible. "I am so sorry, sir. He just took off, at of the elevator." "It is okay. I think I handle it, okay." "I am looking for someone maybe you could help and then you and this little one can continue on your way."

"I would be glad to help you." Taylor approaches and looks at me in bewilderment. I am holding on to a child and it is something he never saw before and was shocked that it didn't bother me. "Yes, Taylor." " I have your mother's room number, sir" "Oh, thanks Taylor and this is,,ummmm" "Oh, I am sorry my name is Kirsty and the child's name is Teddy. I am just helping his mother and grandparents out." "Hello, Kirsty and Teddy. I am Christian and this Taylor, my security. I am here to help my parents with something."

We all walk to the elevators and Taylor push the button for the penthouse. Kirsty's eyes light up really bright like she is scared of something. I have to find out why and reassure her I am not going to hurt anyone. "Kirsty, what's wrong?" "Ummm, I just know the people in the penthouse and I don't want anything to happen to them" "Look Kirsty, they are my parents and they have found something that I love very much and thought I would never see again. Someone took her from me and I have been looking for her for a long time. I can promise you I am not going to hurt her."

The elevator stops at the penthouse and my hands start to sweat and I feel like I can't breathe. I am going to see her for the first time in a long time. I only hope she can see I will not hurt her. Kirsty takes Teddy and enters the door and standing right inside the door is my mother and father and they are talking to her. They all turn around at the sound of Teddy's squeals and that's when I see her…

Oh, my God she is just has beautiful has the first time that I saw her. I am too scared to move but I know I have too. "Christian, please take it easy. She is scared and trying really hard to hold on to what she knows." "Okay, mom I will." I walk towards her and the tears just start to flow and I don't know why.

Oh, my Ana! Those eyes look so lost and hurt. I go to hold her and she just stiffens. "It's okay, Ana I won't hurt you." She looks at my dad for comfort and all I can do is let it. My heart hurts and there is nothing I can do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n...Sorry, this update is short. The next one will be longer. This one clues in on something I planned...Enjoy!**

**Paul's POV**

I knew if I watched the neighborhood long enough something would go my way. I watched and waited by the shelter I heard helps woman and children. Ana didn't need them, she only needed me. I saw her leave the other day with HIS mother. How did they find her? He won't be far behind and then I will never get her back. Ana is mine and no one will take her from me.

I just have to be patient and wait.**(**_**Yea, buddy you do that and see where she ends up! All your brilliant planning and look where it got you. I told you she would never fall for you that way. Hell, I could have told you holding her captive is no way to a woman's heart.)**_ Just shut up, I don't want to hear it. Ana will be mine again and no one will find her again.

I am going to stay right here and see if there is a way to get her. I sit and wait but she doesn't come out. That brat of hers comes out more than she does. Maybe that is the way to get her. Today is the day I get my girl back and if taking that little brat is the way then that is the way I am going to do it. Okay, plan all set!

I am walking towards the door and wait because this is the time the brat and his nanny comes out. Shit, he had to come and now everything has to be stopped. He even gets the brat. I will get all of them. I know where they are going. I will make a phone call and beat them back there. That woman owes me, she will get me where I need to go. If not she will get what she deserves for betraying me. I know it was her that tipped HIM off to who was behind Ana disappearing.

Ana is mine and she knows it all the way to her bones. She wears my mark and will always wear it. It's away I know she will never forget me. I love her and she loves me. Ana is all mine! No one will ever be able to please her like I did.

I think one last torment to the man who thinks Ana belongs to him. We will see about that. He thinks she is safe but I am so close. I send him a picture text of the last night Ana was in my arms and we will see how he feels about her after that. I hit send and wait for the storm to come running out in the hall.

There he is, look at his face it is all ashen and drawn down. Looks like he is finally getting the picture. Ana belongs to me! That is when I hear him.. "TAYLOR! Here take my phone and find out where he is and found out how he knew where we are." "Yes, Mr. Grey" He is pulling his hair and rubbing is face in frustration. GOOD….

I got a plane to catch! I will get you Ana and you will be with me again and you will never leave.

**A/N 2...Bold letters in () is Paul's inner voice. Plus, put your thinking caps on and guess on who is helping him...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana's Pov**

I am standing just inside the room talking with Grace and Carrick about meeting Christian, my husband. He just landed at the airport and on the way here to see me and Teddy. I really don't know how I feel about this. I'm scared of this because I really don't remember him but in a weird way I do. I did have dreams of these smoking hot grey eyes that just made me feel safe. I am also scared of how he will react to Teddy.

Just has I was beginning to calm down enough to get ready to meet my husband Teddy comes running in with Kirsty trying to catch him. Grace stops him and scoops him up. Teddy just started running and it is his favorite thing to do. For someone who is almost 2 he can really keep me and everyone around him busy. Right behind them stands the most beautiful man I have ever saw. He looks at me like he's shocked to see me. What am I that ugly to look at? I continue to look at him and that's when I notice his eyes.

Grace is talking to him and reassuring him that it will take me some time. He just nods and takes his hand rubs his moms arm. I watch him and feel like there is something that I should remember but all I can feel is safe. Carrick walks up to me and stands there why he reintroduced my husband to me. Christian just smiles and walks up to me and says how glad that he has found me and Teddy. He goes to hug me and I just freak out and go right into the arms of Carrick. I see the pain in Christian's eyes and something just clicks in my brain.

I look at him and watch him walk away like a child who was just punished. I feel bad but I was scared and now all these pictures just keep flashing in my brain. It's just too much and I feel dizzy and I struggle to stay up right.

_"You want me, why? I cannot be want you need, Christian. I love you but I can't be what you need or give you what you need." "Ana, you are what I need, baby. Please, just let me prove that you are all that I need." "Ana, I love you and only you. I don't need that any more. You are all I want and need."_

I wake with start like I got shot of a cannon. I don't remember coming to bed or falling asleep. I look around the room and see a figure sitting in a chair staring at me. "What do want, I didn't do anything, please don't hurt me." "Ana, I won't hurt you, it's me Christian. I am sorry if I scared you. I used to watch you sleep all the time. I was checking on you and heard you calling for me." "Oh, I am sorry I was dreaming about you and a conversation we were having at one time." I look at him and see my son's face and the way he looks when trying to think things through. I know my son is only a toddler but sometimes he acts like he is grown.

I finally get up and go to the front room and see Teddy playing with Christian and think about how this could have been like this all along. I feel bad because I did this to us, I did this to them. I have to find a way to fix this. Christian looks up at me like he knew I was there watching him and his son the whole time. "I am sorry you didn't get to do all things you could have with him, I know all of this is my fault. Please, don't take him from me. I will fix this somehow and prove I can do better. Please, Christian don't take my son from me.'' "Ana, my sweet Ana. None of this is your fault. You didn't ask for all this to happen. I would never take our son away from you. If you didn't run like you did for our son, I don't …"

He pulls me close into his arms and I finally relax and feel safe. I feel like this is home. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze as hard as I can. He holds me close and I take in his scent, it smells like home. He smells like the forest after a warm summer rain, when all the pine and damp smell comes alive. I remember this smell, this touch and how it made me feel. I tell him I am going to go and read my book and let him and Teddy get more time together. I ask him if he would come and see me when Teddy went down for is nap.

I tried to read this page at least hundred times but all I kept thinking about was my husband and the first time he kissed me, and the first time he made love to me. I also remember him telling me how I was his and will only belong to him. Would he still want me after what Paul did to me? I keep asking myself if he will love me again and does he have someone else to love. I don't think I could live with that but if he is happy then I guess I will let him go.

I hear a knock on the door and tell whoever it is to come in. It's Grace checking on me. "Ana, are you okay?" "Grace, I am not sure. In one way I am and then the next the images of what happen pull me back. Do you think Christian will still love me or want me after this? I am starting to wonder if he might be loving someone else and that I am not what he needs or what he wants anymore." "Ana, he never stopped loving you. He has lived in his own self-imposed hell for this past year. He never gave of hope that he would find you. He told me he could never live without you."

I talked with Grace for a while. I feel a little better, but I still have some lingering thoughts about my husband. Grace did suggest when I got back home I should talk to Dr. Flynn and maybe Christian will go to and it would help. I laid down on my bed to rest and I start dreaming about Christian.

_I am laying on a bed with him lying next to me rubbing my down my side towards my hip. Every place his .fingers rub I feel his warm lips place a gentle kiss. I moan and push my hips up towards his hand and he whispers," I know baby, soon." "I want you ready for me." He climbs over me kisses me on my right hip and across my stomach to my left hip and back up my stomach towards the valley of skin between my breast and he kiss towards my left breast and rubs my right one. He takes my taught nipple in his mouth and licks and pulls at the same time he pulls the other one. I push my breast up towards him and beg, "Please, oh, god Christian." He drags his hand slowly down towards my moist center and slides one finger in and it is almost my undoing. He slowly enters another, and slowly goes in and out while kissing my neck. He removes his fingers and grabs my hard nub and pulls until my hips and lower back leave the bed. "UMMMMMMMM,MMMMM, god Christian please." Then when I look up to see him and his molten grey eyes all I see are his eyes…._

_"Oh, god please stop get off me don't hurt me." I am slapping at him and he takes my hands and slams them above my head and keeps ramming into me has hard has he can.I am screaming and screaming…_I wake up screaming and feeling sick to my stomach and I run into the bathroom just in time to empty what I had in my stomach. Then I feel his hands grab my hair and start to rub my back until I feel better. "Are you okay, Ana? Do you need my mom to give you something?" "No, Christian I don't need your mom. I just had a nightmare and it just…please don't make talk about it." "I won't, but if you ever want to, I will listen." How can I tell this man my dream started out wonderful and ended up being a nightmare? I just wish I could forget everything and start over like nothing happen.

I go to lay back down and Christian goes to leave. "Christian, could you please stay with me. I really don't want to be alone." "Of course Ana, anything you need, baby." He crawls in behind me and pulls me close and I close my eyes, and just before I succumb to sleep I hear.. I Love You, Ana. I never stopped loving you. Those words were music to my ears and went straight to my heart. I wonder if he would say them to me when I am awake or if he would stop loving me when he finally heard everything that Paul did to me.I feel safe lying here in Christian's arms and wonder how safe can I be if he decides he doesn't want me anymore. I only hope I can get back to the way it all was before. I am trying, I really am.

I wake up to the sun light streaming in the window hitting my face. I roll over towards the window and can't remember the last time I slept so deep without having any nightmares. I feel like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I am going home today. I say HOME and it feels great. I slowly get out of bed and walk towards the window and look out at the city that has been my hell for over a year. I can feel him before I see him.

"Good Morning, Christian!" "Good Morning, Ana!" "How did you sleep? Are you hungry?" "I slept very well, thank you. I see you still fret over if people have enough to eat." He looks at me shockingly, but then I notice the slow rise of the corners of his mouth has it curves into a smile. "Yes, I do especially you, now do you want to eat before we start home?" "Yes, I would actually. Is Teddy up and eating already? I guess I should go to him then. I want to thank you for last night, Christian." "Teddy is awake and did eat, now he is keeping both my parents busy. Ana, you don't have to thank me for holding you ever. Baby, you are my life and I would do anything to make you feel safe again."

I am standing at the elevator against the back wall and start to giggle at the memories that flood my head about me and Christian in elevator. He looks over at me and smiles. Has we get to the lobby Christian puts his arm around my waist and leans in to whisper to me," I have missed that beautiful sound." I feel warmth on my hip where his hand sits has he guides me towards the door. We wait at the door for Taylor and the extra security to check outside. Taylor gives small nod and Christian guides me and his parents outside. Christian had Kirsty come down earlier with Teddy and secure him in his seat.

Kirsty, Ada and Mrs. Cantor came over from the shelter to say good-bye. I will always be grateful for everything they did for me and Teddy. Has we start to pull away from the hotel I look at my window and see Paul standing right there watching us. I stiffen in my seat and put my head down and start to tremble. "Ana, are you okay, dear?" "Ana, do you hear me?" "Yes, Grace I hear you and no I am not okay, He was just standing right there at the light. He knows now, I will never be safe and neither will you or Teddy." Grace grabs my hand and leans over to tell Carrick and Christian I saw Paul has we were leaving the hotel's parking lot. Christian changes seats with his mom and takes my hand. He rubs my knuckles with his thumb and looks at me, my blue eyes to his grey. I just lean my head on his shoulder and just sigh. I feel his arm go around me and he leans into neck and whispers to me," I will keep you and our son safe, Ana. I love you, and nothing and no one will hurt you ever again."

We just landed at SEA-Tac and are departing the airplane. Grace and Carrick go first and head towards the SUV, I grab Teddy who was asleep and start down the steps. When I get to the bottom step and look up, there stands my dad. "OH, DADDY!" I hand Teddy over to Christian and run over to his waiting arms. I thought I would never see him again. "Oh, Annie I am so glad to see you." All I could do was cry and hug him tight. "Ah, Daddy, I have missed you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ray's POV**

I can't believe it my baby girl is on the way home. When Christian called and told me he was bringing her home, I had to take a deep breath. I felt relieved to know she was coming home and I will know where she is. Christian did say she is trying to put memories back together and she has physical scares. I tell him that I am just glad Ana is safe and on the way. I ask him if there is anything I can do to help make her transition home easier.

Christian told me he called Dr. Flynn and has him set up to help Ana and him when she is willing to talk to him. I was also surprised to learn that I have a grandson. Christian tells me all about him. I guess Ana was pregnant before she disappeared and they didn't get the chance to tell anyone. That man had to suffer with the fact his wife was missing and on top of that his child. I am more impressed with him when I heard that, than anything he has shown me over the last year. I don't think I would have been able to survive knowing my wife and child was out there god knows where.

I am sitting her waiting for the doors on the plane to open and I am remembering that little girl I first met when she was 3 years old. Her eyes were so blue they were like violet and they just drew me in. I knew then I would do anything, and everything to keep her safe and loved. When I see her there at the top of the stairs my heart stops at what I see.

My Annie looks tired and in need of a couple of meals. Christian told me to expect that but to actually see it breaks my heart. It reminds of when I had to pick her up after that disaster of Carla's third husband. That man his lucky he is nowhere I can get my hands on him, again.

Ana runs to me and I just open my arms and let her right in. All I hear is, "OH, DADDY!" My tears just start to flow and all I can muster up to say is, "Annie it is so good to see you." Annie then tells me she has missed me. I am holding my daughter again and I just push her back a little so I can look at her and say to her, "Princess Anastasia, I have missed you. I am so glad to see you home again." I pull her into me and squeeze tight.

I then feel a strong hand on my arm and look and see Christian standing there holding my grandson, I just smile at him and mouth a thank you to him. Christian tells me that he thinks we should get Ana and Teddy home so they can rest and then we could better celebrate and talk. I walk Ana to the SUV and guide her in.

I am so happy to have my daughter home again, and don't want to let her go. I tell Annie that I called her mother and told her she was found and safe. "Dad, thank you for everything. I don't think I could have handled that call now." Her and Bob will be here tomorrow to see you, if that's okay." "Yea, daddy that will be okay with me but I am not sure about Christian." Christian agrees and says he sent his jet to pick them up.

We get to the house on the sound that Christian had bought for Ana right after they married and had fixed up the way he thought she would want. It turned out fantastic. I have only been here a couple of times but it still takes my breath away every time I see it.

I am standing at the railing of the balcony off of my room looking out at the water and just glad to know my daughter is safely sleeping in the room upstairs. Christian was right she has a lot of things to work through. Christian stands next to me and says to me that he is glad I decided to stay for a while to help Ana adjust to being home.

"Christian, there is no need for you to thank me, I will do anything to make everything better for her. From the first time I saw that little girl up there I knew I would do anything and everything to make sure she was safe and loved. I failed once long ago and again a year ago, I will not fail again." Christian puts his hand on my arm and I see the anguish on his face, "Ray, it wasn't your fault she wasn't safe it was mine and it is something I need to apologize to you for." I reassure him it wasn't and that I think we all blame ourselves, but that is when I realize that if I ever see that bastard who did this to my family I will kill them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N... Here is a little crazy! I hope it keeps you guessing...**

?POV

I can't believe he had the balls to let her go. He promised me he would keep her away. I can't believe Paul could make such a stupid mistake like that. I can't lose him to her again and I won't. Christian will be mine and no one and nothing is going to stop me. I have done everything in my power to make him see me and only me.

I finally got him to see me at dinner but I had to have it set up like a business deal. When he walked into his club and saw me sitting at his table he looked delicious. I didn't know how I was going to stop myself from grabbing him and taking him right here on the table.

_"What are you doing at my table?" "Well, hello to you too, Christian. I am your dinner companion." "I don't know what you are up too but this isn't going to work." I told you I am not interested. I will never be interested. I'm married and my wife is missing, so get it through your thick skull I DO NOT WANT YOU!" "I can make you forget that mousey little thing, and make you feel like the man you are."_

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, RIGHT KNOW!" "Miss, I think you better come with me right now." "I want her membership terminated has of right now."_

I just thought if he saw me and enjoyed my company he would forget about her. I am just going have to work harder to get him to see I am the better woman for him. Paul's big mistake has made me move my plans up a little. I am just going have to put my next plan into action but first I have to pick up the idiot at the airport and set him up to take the fall for everything I got planned.

I have waited long enough for Christian to realize I am the right woman for him. He needs a real woman not that thing he married. I just don't get how he could want that when he could have this. Thanks to his sister's "friendship" I know what he really needs. I can give him what she can't.

I have to go and pick up that jack ass who messed up everything for me. When all this goes down I will have what I want and he will have nothing. Everyone will believe it was all him, and then I will sit back and get everything I want.

"How could you be so stupid and let her get away from you?" "Look, it is not like I could let her go to the store and get food for that little brat or her." "Oh, yea you forgot you got to get rid of that brat too!" "Don't worry about that, because what I got planned they both will be gone." "Just do what you're told this time and don't mess it up or you won't get the rest of the money I promised you."

**PAUL'S POV**

I can't believe that woman, she got some balls yelling at me like that. If it wasn't for me she would have had no time to try to seduce Christian. It looks like she didn't get too far with that. She had to threaten to hold the rest of MY money over my head. I know she is planning to make me take all the blame for all of this, but she is going to get a surprise.

I have recorded every conversation we have had and videotaped some of the talks too. If she thinks I am going to go down alone she has another thing coming. My only concern now is to make sure my Ana is okay. I have to see her, I have to hold her. I just have to figure out how to get her alone. I wonder if I call the press and tell them that Ana has been found is safely home then maybe I could get close enough that I can grab her. I just have to time it perfectly. I will grab her and remind her she is mine, just a little reminder.

I will send Christian a little reminder that no matter what Ana will always be mine. I grab the burner cell phone I have and the envelope of the last video of my last night loving my Ana and head to the courier service to send it to Christian. I had a note and say how much she liked it, each and every time we were together.

I wait the couple of hours the service said it would take to get the package delivered. I dial the number for Grey and wait for it to ring. "Grey" "Hello, there Grey!" "I wanted to see if you got my present I sent you. I also would like to remind you she will never be yours. She is mine and only mine. I remember how she felt in my arms and how she felt when I made her scream during our lovemaking." "When I get my hands on you, Paul you are one going to die a slow painful death you fucker." I just put my head back and laugh. "I will have her again and there is nothing you can do it about it."

"You should make sure she wears a jacket when she is outside, it is raining out." I hang up and watch everyone run around and grab Ana and bring her inside. I got to see her at least. They know I am close but they will never catch me. I will have her and it will be soon.

You will be with me soon, my love, very soon. I hope she knows what she is doing to get them apart because I can't wait to much longer to have Ana in my arms again. If she doesn't move soon I will and I don't care who gets hurt.


	11. chapter 11

**A/N...Here is for all of my supporters! I will continue this story. I was hurt to think I had hurt real life victims of abuse and it was not what I had intended for my story. Enjoy!**

**Kate/Elliot/Mia/Ethan/Jose POV'S**

**KATE:** Grace called a family meeting for today and said we were all needed there. I hope it isn't bad news about Ana. I miss my friend and wish she was here. I love Elliot with everything in me but I just can't marry him without Ana. Grace told me that Ana would understand and would not want me to put my life on hold. She is right, but it just feels wrong to me. Elliot and I are planning to tell people that we want to get married in the summer. I will just have to pray and hope Ana comes home soon.

**ELLIOT: **My mom called a family meeting and insisted we all show up. I hope it isn't bad news about Ana. I know Kate really misses her and just now agreed to a wedding date. I feel for my brother, I don't think I would be so sane if anything happened to Kate. I am hoping all is good. I wonder if Christian will be there.

**Mia:** I wonder why mom called this family meeting. I tried to get out of it by telling her I wanted to go can handle any more bad news. I know that she has asked Ethan to show up, so maybe it has to do with Ana. I really love Ethan but lately something seems off with him. He says it is school and he is just stressed over that. I hope that it is just school and not something else.

**ETHAN: **I wonder why Grace asked me to come to this family meeting. She said that she understood I had school work but she said that it was about Ana and she knew I would want to know. I hope it is good news. I miss Ana so much it hurts. I love Mia but I just really felt something strong for Ana. I feel like a part of me is missing and I wish I could find it. I know it is wrong to feel like this but I just can't help it. I bet this is how Christian feels. I see it in his eyes every time I do see him.

**JOSE: **I am on my way to see Grace. She called and said she called a meeting and that I'm needed . I hope it is some good news on Ana. I don't think Ray or her mom could take any more bad news. I miss my friend. I love Ana more than anything, but I know she only will see me has her friend. I will take her anyway I can get here. I am going there with the hope of hearing that my heart will be whole again.

**Grace&Friends POV**

**Grace:** I called everyone and told them to come to Christian's house on the sound for a meeting. Christian is going to keep Ana away for a while then bring her home when Carrick calls and says it's okay to come back. I just hope everyone will understand that they have to take it easy on Ana when they see her. I know Kate won't, she will be like a bull in a china shop. Elliot better corral his bull if not Christian will and it won't be pretty. Mia will be the next one but I can get Carrick to settle her.

I hope that they all understand why we waited for a few days before telling them. I hear the door and get myself ready for 100 questions but they will get all answers when I tell them. Gail did prepare a buffet style meal so we can eat when Christian and Ana get back.

The first person in is Carla with her husband Bob. Ray already told her everything. The visit with her and Ana was tense at first but got easier has the night went along. I hear Mia before I see her. "MOM!" "I am right here,Mia." "Mom, what's going on?" "Mia, we will wait until everyone is here then I will tell you but not before that." "Hello, Ethan dear. How are you?" "I am good, Mrs. Grey and how are you?" "I'm great and please, you can start calling me Grace."

I hear Elliot telling Kate to leave the reporter side of herself at the door or don't bother to come in he tells her this about family not business. I hope that keeps her down until I get everything out. Elliot comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug. Kate looks a little upset about being here but it will change once I tell her why she is here. Jose is last and apologizes for being late. Jose's photography has really taken off. I tell him that I understand and tell him I was just waiting for him to begin.

**Carla: **I hope that everyone understands they can't push Ana to start. Her emotional state is so fragile. I noticed it last night. I got here from Georgia has fast as I could. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I just always thought she ran away from everything because of the pressure but after Ray called me and told me they found her and all that she been through. I was mad at myself to even think that she just ran. I am so glad she is home and I get to see my grandson, he looks so much like is father.

I hope everyone understands she has to get used to being around everyone again. Christian is going to bring her in after Grace tells them about Ana and Teddy.

**Mia: **I can tell my mom needs to tell me something but refuses until everyone gets here. I hope it isn't bad news, my family can't handle any more bad news. I hope for Christian's sake it is good news. I wonder why he isn't here. Oh, please don't let it be about Ana.

**Jose: **I am late for this meeting and I don't like being late. I just hope it is good news about Ana. I know Ray told me he was going there, so maybe that is why I am here. Ray may need moral support, oh god I hope not. I have to hurry and get there. When I pull up I see Elliot and Kate arguing so I wait to leave my car.

**Kate/Elliot: **"Elliot, come on there has to be a good reason we are at Christian's house and not your mom's" "Kate, just stop!" "This is not one of your news stories this is about family and if you can't leave reporter Kate out here when we go in then don't come in." "This is FAMILY Kate and that's final." "Elliot, you can't be serious" "Yes, Kate I am." "Now, let's go."

**Grace: **Okay everyone I need to have everyone to pay attention. I will tell everything I can and after I'm finished then you can ask any questions you have." You all are wondering why you are here at this house and not my home. Well, Ana has been found, and brought home." I hear a collective gasp of air in the room and expect 100 questions to come but nothing. "2 weeks ago when Carrick and went out east for that visit to the shelter for Coping Together it was really to get Ana and her son."

"The Lady who runs called to tell me that a young woman with a child, had my business card on her and all she would tell her was she remembered her name has Ana. The woman called and Carrick and I flew out to check to see if it was true. It was! Now, I know you all are wondering where she is, Christian took her to see Dr. Flynn to help her with her nightmares and her memory loss. Ana closed all her memories down that she could to help her survive her time away."

"Ana was abused very badly. I don't know all of it. She does have visible bruising and some scaring. Ana is coming around slowly so please don't rush her when you see her." Kate has tears in her eyes and starts the questions." Is her son here now and was he abused too?" "No, remarkably she took all of it." "Oh, my god Ana is alive and I thought we were coming here for the worst." "Kate, it's okay to think that because I thought it was someone pulling a scam until I saw her." "Mom, is Christian okay? Is he coping okay with the baby?" "Elliot, Mia calm down and listen Christian has been remarkably calm and seems to have handled it. Little Teddy has your brother trapped in his heart just like his mother." "He is upstairs sleeping and you will be able to see him later." Carrick tells me called and told Christian it was okay to come home. We are all standing around talking about Ana and all the things we love about her when I hear the front door open and hear Ana's giggle. Kate turns around and sees her friend and just walks right up to her and stares and waits for Ana, Elliot just walks right up to her and hugs her and swings her around until Christian tells him to cool it. Ana just smiles and says she missed the Elliot hug. She goes to Kate and says she was happy to see her best friend and then they start talking about shopping with Mia.

We look around and notice Jose just looking at everyone with a really big smile on his face and then Ana sees him and runs right up to him and hugs him tight. Jose tells her he missed her. Christian looked like he could kill someone but he knew she needed this. This day went a lot easier than we all thought. I am finally able to smile a real smile. I am just so glad to have my family whole again. Everyone is HOME!


	12. Chapter 12

...** I know another note! I want to say thank you to all who have taken their time to read and review my story. I also would like to thank all who supported me and encouraged me to continue my story. **

**If you didn't read the last chapter you should. I replaced the author's note with a proper update. I am still looking for a beta, but I will be trying my best to improve my writing. Enjoy!**

**Ana's Pov**

Christian has talked me into going to see Dr. Flynn today. I understand why he did it, but I am not sure I can tell him what happen. I just want to be happy again. I jump every time someone comes near me or if I hear a loud noise. I just hope talking with Flynn will help me get back to what my life was before.

I am sitting in the waiting room holding Christian's hand and I'm starting to feel like he is my life line. I don't think I could be any closer to him then I am now. Ever since our talk and make out session on the beach I feel connected to him in a way I never have before. He says he will wait until I am ready to make love to him, but can he. Before all of this we were really active in the bed, how can he just wait. I wonder if he waited all this time for me or did he go back to the way he was before me. I know I could never be enough for him.

I enter Flynn's office and sit on the love seat across from his desk. His office has changed since the last time I sat here. It feels more like a home then a doctor's office. Christian talks to him about why I am here and Flynn asks me if I want to talk alone or with Christian here. "I would like to do this alone for now. It would be better to talk about certain things without…." "Ana, it's okay baby I will wait outside." Christian gets up to leave and bends over and kisses the top of my head. I know this was hard for him but I just couldn't go into details about Paul and what he did to me. It is bad enough I have it in my head. I just didn't want more of it in his head.

"So, Ana it is good to see you. I will not push you to talk if you want to just sit and not talk that's fine." "I want to talk, I just don't know where to start. I just want to get back to a normal life, my life again." We spend the next hour talking about the first days of my kidnapping and how I just kept putting my good memories away to survive. I agree to go back in a few days to continue my therapy. Flynn said that what I feel is normal and I should discuss my feelings to Christian.

We drive home in silence and it is eerily scary for me. "Christian, I know that I am not enough for you and I will understand if you need to stay away from me. I just want you to be happy and I just wanted you to know I understand." "Ana, I love you and you are everything I need and want. There will never be anyone else, you are it Ana." He grabs me and pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I breathe in his scent and feel safe and it feels like home. I reach up and put my palm on his cheek and reach up and kiss him with everything I have. I want him to feel how much I need him and love him.

He holds me close has we continue to kiss and I hear a small moan escape my lips. "Ana, feel what you do to me, no one makes me feel like this but you" I feel his heart pounding in his chest and can feel his arousal pressed against my belly. I look at him and can see how much he does desire me, but I 'm scared he will find me lacking because of what Paul did to me. "Christian, I want you but I'm scared to because of what was done and how I am ruined for you." "Oh, Ana. I love you and you are mine no matter what happen. It wasn't your fault and if taking things slow is what you need then that is just what you get."

We arrive back at the house and I notice a lot of cars are here. Christian explains that Ray and my mom along with Bob, Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Mia, and Jose are here to see me. Grace told them the story and wanted them to not push me. I walk in the house and I feel anxious seeing all of my friends again. Will they understand or will they hate me. Ray walks up and gives me a big hug and kisses my forehead.

My mom walks up and starts to cry and gives me hug. While my mom gives me a hug I hear Mia and Kate running towards me. They embrace me and throw questions at me. I am so happy, it is like it was before I was gone. Mia and Kate say when I feel up to it they want to take me to a spa day and shopping. Elliot picks me up and swings me around in his bear hug he does. Gosh, I missed that. I begin to cry and Elliot looks at me, "Ana, I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." "NO, Elliot you didn't. I just missed all of this so much and it feels great to be home."

I could not have been happier. All of my friends and family are here for me and Teddy. Teddy has become the life of the party. I am feeling like my life couldn't get any better, but I know that it still needs something more. I look around the room at all the people who mean everything to me and it scares me to realize I could not survive if I lose any of them. I need to find a way to keep those that I love safe.

I look at Christian and watch him with our son and see him smile, a real smile. My heart beats hard for him, it beats for him like a drum being beat to rhythm that it can only hear. I feel that familiar pull deep down in my soul for him that I have missed. I need to feel him, need to have his arms and body around me. Why do I feel this now? Flynn said that I will feel the love I have missed when I can see everything clearly. I am starting to see some things clearly.

Christian looks at me and gives me that smile that just makes my knees weak. I can feel my face blush. He walks up to me and puts his arms around me and leans in and whispers to me."Baby, I love the way you blush it makes me think of doing things to you." "What are those things, sir?" I look up at him and see his eyes darken with arousal. I think tonight I am going to take back my life and not let him win.

I will have my husband tonight and I will let Christian know how much I love him. I only hope he feels the same way I do. I just hope I don't disappoint him.

**Christian's POV**

I am with Ana sitting outside in the lobby at Dr. Flynn's office. I was amazed she agreed to see him. I know that talking to strangers is something she doesn't like to do but it might bring her back to me in some way. I am hoping that when we get home she won't be mad when she sees everyone she loves there. I had my mom tell everyone about Ana while we were out of the house. I know that Ana is nervous just by the way she just keeps playing with her fingers and staring off into space.

We have been a lot closer since our talk on the beach and I know it kills me not to make love to her. I told her I would wait until she is ready and I will because I will not do anything to push her away. I have come to realize that she is my life line. I don't think I could live without her or my son. I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe and to make Ana feel like her old self or at least comfortable in her own skin.

Dr. Flynn finally comes out and gets us and escorts us both into his office. He tells Ana he is glad to see her home and safe. He tells her she doesn't have to talk in front of me if she doesn't want to. I know some of the things that was done to her. Ana says she would like to discuss things without me, I don't like it but I let it go if it means she talks. I just hope talking with Flynn helps Ana and gets her to feel better about us. I know she is trying to prove to me she loves me and only me. I see her struggling with the fact that Paul touched her in ways that I have and she says she is sorry.

I could kill him for that. I could actually kill someone for taking that light from my Ana's eyes. He took a lot more from her then she is telling us, so maybe Flynn could help her find that spark she lost. Sitting here waiting for her is killing me, maybe I will call my dad and see how everything is going back home. "Hello, dad! How is everything?" "Good, son. How is Ana doing with Flynn?" "I am not sure dad she wanted to talk without me there." "Christian, she knows you went through hell trying to find her, she also knows what you saw on that video but to sit and listen to what your wife went through and see the anguish on her face is different." "I hear you dad I just want to take all the pain away." "Dad, she is on the way out, so we will see you soon."

We leave Flynn's office and get in the car and Ana scoots all the way over to other side. she won't even look at me or talk to me. I wonder what is going on in her head. Just when I get ready to ask she looks at me and says," Christian, I know that I am not enough for you and I will understand if you need to stay away from me. I just want you to be happy and I just wanted you to know I understand." "Ana, I love you and you are everything I need and want. There will never be anyone else, you are it Ana." I pull her close and put my arms around her and hold her close. I want her to feel me close and know I love her. Ana reaches up to me and places her hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch. She then leans up to me and kisses me like she has never kissed before. We kiss like that for a while when I pull away and take her hand and place on my throbbing dick. It is so hard it could probably pound in railroad spikes. "Ana, see what you do to me? No one has never made me feel like this, you take my breath away. Make my heart pound so hard and loud I think it could be heard across the sound." "Christian, I want you but I am scared to because of what was done and how I am ruined for you." "Oh, Ana. I love you and you are mine no matter what happen. It wasn't your fault and if taking things slow is what you need then that is just what you get."

I know that Ana feels like she is not enough for me because of what that fucker did to her, but I will prove to her that I still want her. I will wait for her to decide no matter how long it takes. I hold her until we get to the house. I see her look of surprise when we pull in front of the porch and she sees all the cars. "Sweetie, I had my mom call everyone and tell them you were home and to not push too much at you at once. Please, don't be upset."

We walk into the house she gets surrounded by everyone she loves and I finally get to hear that favorite sound I love…her giggle. I am so glad that she wasn't mad at me for doing this. I just wanted all the people she loves here for her. I stand back and watch it all. I hear that little pitter-patter of little feet and I get down on my knees and catch my son in my arms and smile and realize I am finally and truly happy. I have Ana home with my son and my family is here. I could not ask for anything else. Everything I have is right here with me right know. I notice Ana staring at me and smiles at me, I give her a smile I know that she loves and makes her weak in the knees. It works, she blushes that nice shade of pink I love. I walk up to her and place my arms around her and whisper to her," Baby, I just love the way you blush, it makes want to do things to you." "What things are those, sir?" I cannot believe she just did that. Ana flirting back with me. I would love to take her and make love to her and let her know how much I love her and want her. I will wait until she makes the first move.

I want her to so much but don't want to scare her away. I lean down and kiss her, I kiss her with all I have to let her know I want her and love her. I do love my wife and hope that I can finally prove to her that she is still all mine and only mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**?POV**

I will get that little mousey thing of a wife away from him. I finally figured out how, I just need to put my plan into action. Money pays for anything you want or need. The Greys think they could keep all the secrets to themselves. I found someone willing to tell me that Christian and his wife haven't had the kind of reunion that he wanted. I know he has needs. I was there this all time, listening to him go on and on about how much he misses his wife. Gash, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and make him forget her.

Every time I got close enough to tell him that someone would stop me. I helped that weasel get her a way the first time and he fucked it up. All he had to do was keep her away, I mean how hard could that have been. I could guess for morons like him pretty hard. This time when she leaves she will stay gone, and he will be mine. I know have to start getting my plan put into motion. I really hate to make this call but to get my plan going I have to meet that moron again and have him help me get her away from him. If it all falls apart then he would be to blame and I will still get what I want.

"Hello, Paul, did you get what I asked for?" "Yes, I did. I only hope that it works and she finally sees that I am all she will ever need and want. Then we both can be happy." "Look, here you moron stick to the plan. First we have to make sure she believes that Christian and I were intimate the whole time she was missing and that we still are even though she is back. I happen to know that they have not been intimate so it will work. Just be there to grab her." Is it so hard for people to follow instructions now a days? I have the pictures I paid for now I have to make sure she sees them over time then go in for the kill.

I just sent her the packet of pictures with a note saying how she should know that her husband hasn't been that faithful to her why she was away. I should hear soon how that went. I will start putting the second part to my plan into motion. The next packet of pictures will be dated more recently, so it will be more obvious and I am going to be there for that revelation since I was invited to attend the welcome home party. I do believe it will be more of a celebration on my part.

It is all coming together perfectly. Christian will be mine before the end of the month. I can feel it. I always knew he was meant to be mine. I have been there for him, if it wasn't for me he would have never had been able to get the piece of mind he was getting while she was gone. Why did she have to come back?

**Paul's POV**

I am getting tired of her treating me like a complete moron. I was the one taking all the risk while she got to act all innocent. I bet she would be shocked to know I recorded everything that was said between us. If all of this goes to shit again I will not be the only one going down. I even have it ready to be sent to the media and to Christian if anything should happen to me. I have it set up so Ana can see how much I really do love her.

I did send the first batch of pictures to Ana and will be waiting for her when the next set is given to her during her party. I know she will run, when she sees them. I was told that she is having trouble being intimate with Christian since she came back. I knew she would never betray me like that. She knows she belongs with me. I bet she is just waiting until that brat gets settled in good before she returns to me.

I can only hope that I did get her pregnant and she will be attached to me forever. It will be so great if that is true. I just cannot breath without her. I wish she understood that I love her so much that I cannot live without her. It is the only reason I did what I did. I had to have her and to show her how much I love and need her.

I still don't know how SHE found out about Jack and Elizabeth was going to kidnap Mia and make Ana bring them the money but she did. I did figure out that she was behind everything. SHE just could not shut up after I got Ana away about it. SHE thinks I am a moron but she will be shocked to find out that I am not so stupid.

I am sitting here watching all these security people walk around and around. She said it was going to be tight to get in but I figured out that I can hide in the boathouse. I overheard some of the security people talking about how Christian made that Ana's place to go for her time alone to think or talk with her shrink but still be close and feel safe. I also heard that they were looking a lot happier together like they finally connected.

I hope not, because she is mine heart, body and soul. I will prove it her once and for all. Tonight she will be all mine and on one will stand in my way. I will be waiting for her right here in her place. Ana will come running here to hide to escape the reality that her husband wanted someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

**ANA'S POV**

I finally realized tonight watching Christian, with all of the family and friends around, how much I want him. I love him with every breath that I take. I love him so much I shut out everything that happened when Paul took me away from him and made every minute away unbearable. I just can't imagine my life without Christian or his love for me. I will show him how much I love him tonight. I am watching him and imagining his hands all over my body and how I can't wait to have his hands, mouth, and all of him over me.

He walks up to me and whispers in my ear which causes me blush. Christian says how he likes to do things to me when he sees me blush. I ask him what things. I notice his eyes grow darker at my comment. I believe tonight I am going to ask him to make me remember how good it was between us. I take our son upstairs and get him ready for bed before I say goodnight to everyone. Christian comes upstairs to help me with our son.

I am getting nervous now, because I am not sure if he will want me. I know he says he does and has reacted to our kissing and cuddling but what guy wouldn't. I guess I am scared of him rejecting me or not being enough for him. After we say good night to everyone, I walk up to him and put my arms around him and say "Give me a few minutes to get ready for you and then you can come up. I have a surprise for you." "Okay, Ana I will give you 5 minutes." I run up the stairs and right into the en-suite to get ready. I brush my teeth and wash my face and just grab the silk red robe I took out of the closet earlier. It just covers enough to entice but not reveal anything. Just as I walk out of the en-suite I hear him coming down the hallway.

Christian enters the room and stops just inside the door and looks at me with a shocked look on his face, "Ana, you look gorgeous baby." I am sitting in the middle of the bed on my knees looking at him. He walks over towards the bed slowly like he is stalking his prey. I can feel the heat I have for him all the way down to my core. I want him so much I can almost taste him. I will taste him tonight.

He climbs on the bed and grabs me around my waist and leans towards me to kiss me. He stops and looks at me questioning if this is what I want. I answer him by grabbing him and pulling him towards me, kissing him with everything I have, with all the feeling I could put into this kiss. I hear him groan while kissing him.

I pull away from his kiss and put my hands on his shoulders. I start to take my hands and slowly slide them down his chest to the hem of his shirt and grab it. I start to pull it up, as I inch it up I bend over and kiss every inch of his skin the shirt exposes. His shirt ends up being thrown somewhere in the room; however at this moment I really don't care. I then take my hands and start towards his pants and he stops me.

He starts kissing me on my neck and proceeds going towards the skin between the neck and shoulder. He then pulls the robe open and kisses me everywhere he can get to. He starts to kiss back up towards my lips. Once he reaches my lips he kisses me until I can't breathe. He starts nibbling along my jaw line and down towards the valley between my breast and it feels so good I arch up towards him asking for more.

He takes my right nipple into his mouth and nips at it a little until pain with a mixture of pleasure shoots right to my center. I then know I am growing wetter with every lick. He grabs my other nipple and tweaks it while he sucks the other and then he starts kissing me down towards my hips and lower. The more he kisses me the more wetter I become. I need him so much now I hope no one can hear me. "OH, Christian, please….."

"Ana, I know baby" He gets to my clitoris and kisses each lip slowly and tenderly. He sucks on one lip while he takes his index finger and inserts it in my middle and I am having trouble controlling myself. He moves to the other lip has he adds another finger. He then starts licking all around my core except where I need him. "OH, GOD please, OHHHHHHHHHH" I am grabbing the sheets and moaning so loud I am afraid I will wake up the security or Teddy, but I can't help it. His tongue feels so good I don't know if I could stop. He licks around and around and then he nips just enough to shoot me to the stars. I have an orgasm so hard I think I could have woken Lincoln with my screaming and he is dead.

He starts to kiss up towards me and leans over me and looks at me with all the love I feel from him. "Ana, are you sure you want this? What we just did was good enough for me, but I will continue if that is what you want." "Christian, please make love to me, take away all the pain and bring back my happy memories, please." Christian eases himself slowly into me and it feels so good. I feel each and every inch of him and I wrap my legs around him. I arch my back to make him go deeper. He thrusts slowly and steady then hard and fast. He keeps this pace up until I beg him for more.

I feel him start to get so hard and throb inside me that I know he is ready for his own release. "Its okay, Christian I love you and only you. Give it to me." With that I feel him let go and I cum with him so hard I think I pass out. I wake a little while later with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He looks at me and smiles and tells me how much he loves me.

Right here and now I finally realize how much he loves me. Why did it take so long for me to finally realize that I am loved. I am home and no one or nothing is going to make me forget this feeling. I only hope that Christian can feel how much I love him and need him.

I wake up in the morning alone and wonder if I was alone in my thinking. I make my way to the en-suite and get myself ready to start the day. As I make my way down stairs I can hear Christian talking to our son and it brings a smile to my face. I am really starting to feel happy and it scares me. I can only hope that nothing can ruin this, but I know Paul is out there and that terrifies me.

I sit at the breakfast bar and drink my tea while watching my son and his father enjoy their breakfast, When Teddy is done Gail offers to take him to get cleaned up. I walk over to my husband and give him a kiss and tell him thank you for that wonderful night. He tells me it was one of the best nights of his life. "One of the best?" "Yes, Ana second to the night I made love to you the first time."

Christian leaves for work promising to be home for lunch. I walk back to the family room and stop when I see an envelope with my name on it. I continue walking towards the family room opening the envelope. I take out the contents and look at the Contents with shock and horror. It is pictures of Christian with a woman and he is in the red room with her. As I look at the pictures I collapse to my knees, all I can think of is he lied to me. He was with her just the other night according to these pictures. There is something about the woman though I think I know her.

I also notice the papers that with the pictures, its divorce papers and they are signed by him, with a little note attached saying "Did you think he would believe you were really kidnapped?" "I will have him again."

I am in so much pain, I can't breathe. I get up from my knees and walk towards the stairs and Gail notices something is wrong. I ask her to tell Christian I am moving Teddy and I to his mother's boathouse and do not want to be bothered. I call Grace and ask her if we can come over and I will explain when I get there. I thought he loved me. He made love to me, was it away for him to say good-bye.

I leave the envelope on the table with my note and all it says is:

**Christian,**

**I love you and I will always love you. If this is what you need and want then I will let you go. I thought you wanted me and our son. I was wrong. I guess last night meant more to me then you. Just remember I love you.**

**Your Ana**

I have Sawyer drive me to Grace and Carrick's and I am in so much pain I don't even realize when we arrive. Carrick meets us at the door and pulls me into a hug. I collapse and begin to sob. Carrick walks towards Grace and soothes me all the way. I am finally calm enough to explain to them why I am so upset and want to stay in the boat house. Carrick is pissed, and storms out telling Grace he is going to get to the bottom of this.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I am sitting at my desk trying to get this paper work done but all I can think about is how Ana gave herself to me last night. I can remember how she felt beneath me, how she grabbed on to me and asked for me to make her remember how much I love her. It was just has good has the first time we made love. I was surprised at that fact she wanted me and needed me like that. I have needed her and wanted her since she came home.

_"__Let me love you, Christian. I want to show you I love you only you. Please, let me love you." Ana kisses me down my neck towards my chest and kisses every scare like she did the first time I let her. She kissed all the way down towards my manhood where she licked from the base up to the tip. Then she put the whole tip in her mouth and slowly sucked me in._

Suddenly dragged out of my day dream of Ana showing me how much she loves me, my office door is slammed opened and I look up to see my dad standing there with a look on his face like I have not seen since I was a teenager. "Why in the hell did you have your mother and I let you take Ana and Teddy home if you were going to do this to her? You lied to us son and to Ana, how could you?" I look ay him with shock look on my face, "What are you talking about dad?" I have been here and was just getting ready to tell Taylor I was ready to go home.

He stalks towards me waving pictures and papers at me. "This is what I am talking about son. You told me and your mother, and Ana that there was no one else but as I can see and read you were lying or is this all wrong." "Your mother right now has Ana and Teddy at the boathouse with Ana saying she will sign them. She sent this for you." I look at the pictures and drop to my knees, this isn't real it can't be. I never slept with her, we only had lunch here once. I then look at the divorce papers, I am speechless I didn't file these. I open the note my dad gave me and it is from Ana:

**Christian,**

**I love you and I will always love you. If this is what you need and want then I will let you go. I thought you wanted me and our son. I was wrong. I guess last night meant more to me then you. Just remember I love you.**

**Your Ana**

NO,NO, I scream. I will not lose her again. I will get to the bottom of this. "Dad, I did not file these papers and I did not sleep with her. We had lunch right here one time and I told her I was not interested in dating anyone. She did try to push the issue but I had Taylor take her out and she was on my no admit list." "You have to believe me, I love Ana and my son and want them home." "TAYLOR, TAYLOR!" "Yes, sir." "Take these and find out how they found there way to the house and Ana and have people prove that these are fake I need to get my wife home." "Yes, sir I am on it. Sir, can I speak freely." "Go, ahead Taylor." "Sir, Ana has been away for along time and just started to feel like her old self and having this thrown at her will hurt her a lot more then if she has been here all this time" "You are right, but I just need to explain to her that it is all wrong and that I will get to the bottom of this. I need to tell her it is a ploy to tear us apart."

My father and I leave my office and are headed to Bellvue so I can try and convince Ana and my mother that this is part of a ploy to separate me from my family. Before I left the office Taylor gave me the reports to give to Ana to prove that the pictures were faked and the report from the attorney on the papers to say that he never even met with me and that he reported that his office was broken into last week and a lot of old files were stolen. He gave me a video of him saying all this to Taylor's man to prove to Ana I am telling her the truth. My dad and I came to the conclusion that Paul and his accomplice is behind this and we know who has been helping him.

I have a funny feeling that this will not be the only hit Ana and I will take but I will make sure she understands that there was never anyone and there will never be. I love her and only her. Last night when we made love was one of the best times. I will prove to her for the rest of my life that I love her and our son.

I am so lost in my thoughts I don't remember getting to my parents' house until we arrive at the front gate. I am so anxious to see her I cannot sit still. I am out of the car before it even stops and run right to the front door and go in screaming for Ana. My mom comes around the corner with Teddy on her hip and if looks could kill I think I would be dead.

"Mom, please it wasn't what it looked like. I swear." " Christian, I know your dad called and explained it to me. I am not the one who needs to hear you." "Ana is at the boathouse and is already starting to shut down but I think if you explain things to her and be truthful and not keep anything from her she may come around."

I go out the back door and make my way towards the boathouse with determination on getting my wife back. I walk in the door and see her sitting on the couch looking out at the water. She looks so beautiful and at peace I don't understand why this is happening now. "Ana, I am sorry about all of this and I can explain."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N...A POV I thought you might enjoy! Will try to update tomorrow but cannot promise. **

Carrick's Pov

I cannot believe everything that has happened over the past eighteen months. First Ana goes to save my daughter but instead she gets kidnapped in the process. When she went missing my son Christian lost it, I mean really lost himself. I thought I would have to have him committed but then he just snapped out of it. He told me and his mother that Ana was still alive and she was going to come home to the husband she deserves.

I was just about ready to tell him to give up hope in finding any clue of where she was. He called me out of the blue and told me Ana's dad has been getting photos of Ana with dates and messages attached to them and they were working on finding her. It was later on that week that Grace got the phone call that changed everything.

Grace and I flew out to a small city about 150 miles north of Philadelphia to a shelter funded by Coping Together. I went there with my eyes opened because I was expecting someone to pull a scam on Grace. We spoke to an elderly lady on the phone but when we got there we were led in by a very nice young woman named Kirsty and she was holding a toddler that looked exactly like Christian. Saying I was shocked is an understatement, I just followed her into the office and she said to just go ahead and knock. Grace walked up to the door and knocked and the person that opened the door was Ana. If it wasn't for Grace and me holding each other we both would have fallen over.

We spent a day with her and Teddy before we called Christian. When he got to us he was beyond nervous, I really cannot explain the look on his face when he walked into that hotel room. They both looked at each other and you could feel the energy in the room being sucked out. We all spent a good week there trying to get Ana used to us and to reassure her she would be safe.

We finally got her home and I started to see tiny improvements to her behaviour. She still has her days where she looks a little lost but Dr Flynn and Grace said with everything that bastard put her through it will be awhile before she felt like her old self. I could tell after a while that she and Christian started getting a lot closer than they were.

I was shocked when Ana called us the next day after the family meeting begging me and Grace to allow her and Teddy to come and stay at the boathouse. It took everything in Grace to get the story out of her. Sawyer brought her to us and she was so upset she collapsed in my arms.

Ana gave me the envelope she was holding and explained to me that her and Christian reconnected last night. Ana said that she found this with the morning paper and she thought their night meant more to her then him. I opened the envelope and I was shocked at the pictures of Christian and that tart. How could he do this? He told me and his mother that he didn't have anyone all the time Ana was missing.

Then I saw what really pissed me off, DIVORCE papers. I am going to find out what he is thinking. He actually believes Ana left of her own free will. According to these papers filed the week after she came back that is the reason for the divorce and he wants to take Teddy away from Ana. I will get to the bottom of this.

"GRACE, look at this…How could he believe this crap? How could he lie to her and us and sleep with that tart just the other day according to date stamp?" Grace looks over everything and is shocked speechless. Ana asks Grace to watch Teddy because she needs to be alone in the boathouse for a while. Grace takes Teddy and watches Ana as she makes her way there, looking like she lost her best friend, and I am going to fix that look.

I stomp out of the house and make my way to my car. I am so pissed I really don't know how I got to GEH without causing an accident. I storm in and go straight to his office and tell Andrea to hold his calls until further notice and to call Taylor to come. I slam his office door open and he looks at me like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He had that look on his face every time I pulled him my office when he was teenager.

Taylor followed me in as I yelled at him "how could you do this to her? How could you lie to your mother and I?" He looks at me a little confused and puzzled. I show him the pictures and the papers and he slumps down into the chair behind him. He tells Taylor to have someone look these over and prove them fakes. Christian then explains that the little tart wanted more than a lunch in the office and he didn't file these papers because he will never let Ana go.

It was several hours later and we had all the proof he would need to prove to Ana that it was a set up and he knows now that tart is Paul's accomplice and that he is working on getting these two caught. I hope Ana is up to listening to him. I call Grace on the way home and explain it all to her and she was happy to know it was all faked. I can only hope that Christian can make Ana believe all this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N...I hope you all enjoy! I would like to say a big thanks to my betas Ladybellatrix and Kelli...You two are just awesome! **

Ana's Pov

I am sitting here on the couch looking out at the water trying to figure out how I can fix my life. I just wanted to save my son from the hell we were living in. I love Christian with everything I have in me. If letting him go makes him happy then that is what I will do. I just don't know why he made love to me last night if he was just going to leave me. Maybe it was his way of saying good-bye. I just thought we were getting closer to being back to being us. I don't know what I am going to do with my life at this moment, but I will figure it out.

I feel him before I see him. I don't think I can't take his rejection; I'm not even going to look at him. "Ana, I am sorry about all of this. I can explain."

"Let you explain what exactly. Let you explain how you want someone else, how you made love to me last night like you meant everything you said to me. I should let you explain how you slept with one of your sister's so-called friends Lily Adams and how you were going to divorce me and take my son away from me, because I quote, 'I saw Ana take off to parts unknown with her now "boyfriend" and lived with him. She also took the child who is allegedly my son away from the family she so loved. I also request a paternity test,' Is that what you want to explain to me, Christian? I love you, Christian and I closed off my heart and my thoughts for a year so it wouldn't hurt me. What Paul did to me crushed me, but what I saw and read today crushed my heart into pieces. I really thought you were happy to have me and OUR son home."

I finally had enough and just start to walk away with tears running down my face. I cannot stay here and listen to him explain to me how he loves her and wants to be with her. If that is what he wants to be happy then I will give it to him. Just as I'm walking by him he grabs my wrist and says to me "Ana, please, I'm sorry. I don't want her and no one else but you. What we shared last night was magical to me. It did mean the world to me. I felt like my life was given back to me. I can prove it was all a lie." I can't help but scoff at that, but the hurt look on his face pains me. "Please just read these reports and watch the video and if you still want to leave me, I will let you go. It will kill me to do so and I will fight for the rest of my life to prove I love you and only you, Ana." I look at him and for the first time since I have known Christian he is crying. I made him cry, me little ole Ana made him cry.

I take the reports from Barney and Welch and look at the pictures again and realize they are faked. I also watch the video twice to understand what the lawyer was saying. The lawyer said that Lily Adams worked for him as his Personnel Assistant until a year ago when she got fired for forging his name on documents. The lawyer didn't press the issue further, until Christian came to him with his father with more of the forged documents.

I go and talk more with Christian over this whole mess and realize that she thought this would get me away from him. Christian then informs me that he and his father believe she has been working with Paul Clayton. I was shocked speechless then. I was sitting on the wrap around porch looking out at the water watching the sun go down when I felt him walk up behind me."Ana, I am sorry about all this. I really am. The whole time you were gone I was lost. I kept looking for you and looking for you. I was not going to give you up. You are my life, I need you more than the air I breathe." I look up at him and smile at him, knowing he is truly and lovingly mine. I do love him and trust him with everything I have in me. "Christian I have been sitting here thinking about everything you have said just now and earlier. You are my life too. I don't think I could have survived if deep down I knew you were not somehow going to save me. I also think you are right about Lily Adams and Paul Clayton working together. I remember he used to get these weird phone calls and we would move again. One time when he was out his phone rang and I picked it up thinking someone would help me, but the person on the other end just said 'he will keep looking if you don't get rid of the brat', I gasped and that person realized it wasn't Paul who answered. I bet if I heard her voice I would remember it."

Later that night Christian and I are lying together after making love under the stars, in the shower and in bed. I wake up and look over at my sleeping husband and realize that I could never let him go. I hope that Lily and Paul have bigger tricks up their sleeves if they think all of this was going to keep us apart. I rub my hands down his chest and leave one over his heart. I lean in and give him a kiss and whisper to him how much I love him.

Christian's POV

I feel her warm lips kiss my chest over my heart and hear her whisper to me how much she loves me. I lay still and hope she thinks I am asleep. I don't know how she can still love me after what she saw and read today before I got here. The pain I saw on her face when I walked in will haunt me forever. If it takes the rest of my life I will do whatever it takes to make sure I never see that look again. I lay here just holding her and think about how lucky I have been since we met. If it wasn't for her I would never have known what a hug from my mother felt like, or how my father and brother could become my best friends.

I wake up to the aroma of frying bacon and the smell of homemade biscuits. I wonder who is making this delicious smell. That is when I realize Ana is not in bed. I go in search of her and find her dancing around the kitchen. I just stand at the doorway and watch her. She looks so happy and content, like nothing happened. That is when she turns and squeals, "Damn, Christian you scared me. I was going to bring breakfast to you."

"Ana, you look like you were having fun."

"I was! Are you hungry? Do you still like coffee with your breakfast or do you prefer juice?"

"I will take coffee." I walk towards her and put my arms around her waist and pull her close. I then kiss her right between her ear and neck. I continue kissing her down her neck and back up to her lips. She opens up for me and we kiss with such fire before she pulls away to mumble "Christian, if we don't stop I'm going to burn your breakfast."

After breakfast we head up to the master bedroom to take a shower and get ready to go up to my parents' house. I enter the en-suite and walk towards the shower and notice Ana already in there. She is standing under the water with her head leaning towards the shower wall letting the water cascade down her back. I open the shower stall door and step in. I gently take her around the waist and pull her close to me. I kiss her between her ear and neck and continue kissing her down towards her shoulder. Ana leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes and is relishing in my touch. I take one hand and slowly descend it down towards her clit. I take my fingers and separate her lips and rub the juice that is trying to escape around her lips. I slowly insert my middle finger along with my ring finger in her centre and take the palm of my hand rub her hard clit until she is grinding my fingers to give herself the added pressure she needs. I then move my fingers in and out slowly and angle them up until I find her g-spot and rub that slow and steady until she is begging me for more. I turn her towards me and walk her back to the shower seat where I place her leg on it and go to my knees.

I suck in the tiny bundle of nerves and insert my fingers and angle them up and slowly move them. I can feel her start to tighten around my fingers and I stop. I stand up and sit on the shower seat and grab Ana and have her straddle me. "Take me Ana, it's all yours." Ana reaches between us and guides me into the place I like to call my heaven. She slowly takes me inch by inch until she is sitting on my thighs and has me complete inside her. Ana stays still and glides her hands around my neck and pulls my head towards her. She looks into my eyes so long it feels like she can see deep into my soul.

Ana has placed her forehead against mine and starts moving up down slowly while staring straight into my eyes. I take my hands and place them on her hips and slowly move them to her lower back. Ana leans back into my arms and starts grinding herself up and down and soon I'm meeting her thrust for thrust.

"AHHHHH, baby I don't know much longer" She keeps going harder and faster than slow and steady with a circle of her hips. Ana leans close to my ear and whispers to me "cum for me, cum for me NOW!"

I lose it right then. I feel like I was shot straight to the moon. It was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had. I open my eyes and notice Ana has her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed looking so at peace.

"Ana, baby! We better wash up and get out; we are starting to turn into prunes." Ana lifts her head and looks at her fingers and giggles. I just love that sound, I will never get tired of hearing that. We wash off our lovemaking and get out.

We finally make our way up to my parents' house and notice the family has arrived for lunch. Everyone looks happy and content. I then realize that what Lily and Paul have done has hurt more than Ana and I. It has affected our family.

Ana senses my mood change and takes my hand in hers and squeezes. This lets me know it will be alright. My father looks at me and smiles reassuring me that everything will be okay. I nod at him to let him know everything is good.

I look at my sister and wish there was a way I could break the news to her about her friend without hurting her.

We are all sitting around watching Teddy playing with Ana on the floor. I look at everyone and say to them that Ana and I have some issues we would like to discuss with them. Ana stands up and reaches over to pick Teddy up and looks at me and says "can you please wait until I put him down and come back?"

I wait for Ana to return before I explain to them what is going on. "I know all of you were wondering why Ana and I along with Teddy stayed here last night. Plus, you are also probably wondering why the increase in the security." I look at Ana for reassurance that she will be okay with everything.

I take the envelope and hand it to Elliot and Kate. They open it and look at it and what happens next I was not expecting. Elliot just stood up and punched me square on the jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you, Christian?" Ana stands up between me and Elliot. She puts her hand on Elliot's chest and her other one on mine and says to Elliot, "Thanks for sticking up for me, but you need to hear everything first. I was just as shocked as all of you are."

A/N...Well, was it the person you thought it was? I am not good at writing lemons but I am working on it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N...I am having some trouble with writing how Ana will react to different things and the people she is close too. This may be shorter than all the others but I wanted to give you what I did have.**

**Thanks to my beta Ladybellatrix and her ideas. I tried to write what I could based on her suggestions. **

Ana's Pov

I sit and listen to Christian explain everything to Elliot and Kate. Grace is sat next to me, holding my hand and squeezing it every once in a while to give me reassurance that it is all going to be okay. I am just worried on how Mia is going to handle the news about her friend doing all this.

Mia has been telling Lily everything that has been going on since I have been home and has had Lily around a lot since I disappeared. I feel really bad about this but Christian told me not to worry about it. Just as he is done with Elliot and Kate, Mia walks in with such a bright smile on her face. I know she will blame me for all this and I really wouldn't blame her.

Christian looks at me and asks if I am okay for him to take Mia to another room and tell her. I tell him to go ahead and that I would stay with Elliot and Kate.

"Kate, Elliot I really do appreciate you both for sticking up for me before you heard the whole story," I tell them, feeling the need to vocalise how grateful I am.

"Ana, you are my best friend, no scratch that, you are my sister and if Elliot didn't hit him I would have handed him his balls for hurting you."

"Kate is right Ana; you are like a sister to me in a way. I just got so pissed thinking he could have done those things with Lily. I got more pissed as I read those papers."

"Look you two I was just as hurt, more like crushed but still. I am just trying to get back to my life and just want him to be happy and if he was happy with her I was willing to let him go. My son deserves two happy parents and not miserable ones. I love Christian with everything I have. I was taken from that and shut everything about our love and life down so it couldn't be used to hurt me. I am sorry for everything that came because of all this."

I sit and talk to Kate and Elliot for a while before I realize it has been over an hour and Christian still hasn't come back from talking with Mia. I excuse myself and go look for them. I find them in Carrick's office. The door is cracked and I hear them talking and see Mia leaning into Christian's side crying and telling him she is sorry for bringing all this into his life. I start to cry and back a way from the door when I run into the door and they notice me there. – confusing, you might want to consider changing this sentence

I run towards the kitchen and out the door towards the boathouse and away from all the pain I have caused my husband and his family. I am crying and running and don't stop until I am at the end of the dock. "Ana, baby! Please, don't blame yourself!" Christian yells as he runs after me.

"All I have done is hurt you and your family. I am sorry for that. I love you with everything I have and all I do is hurt you."

"Baby, I love you and you are not always hurting me and my family." He pulls me close and I feel his arms around me and I feel like I am home. "Sweetheart, we will get through all this together and nothing and no one will be able to tear us apart again."

We both walk back up to the house and everyone is waiting for us when we enter. Christian tells them everything is okay. He then proceeds to tell everyone he has an idea to catch Paul and Lily. It is more like two ideas but the first one he lets everyone in on but keeps the other one between Taylor, me and Carrick.

The one he tells everyone is that we are going to go through with my homecoming party where Lily has been invited so we can see what she does. Christian thinks that if we give her an inch of rope she may take more and hang herself with it.

I hope that it works because I am scared that all this will just cause more trouble. I am going to do what I have to make sure my family stays safe even if that means doing something behind Christian's back

**Mia's Pov**

I just can't believe what my brother just told me. How can the one person I thought I could trust betray me like this. Lily was my best friend. I always knew she had a crush on Christian, but to help take Ana out of his life. I feel terrible about this and hope I can make it up to him and Ana. She ran out of here crying and looking like she felt terrible about everything.

I see Ana and Christian walking back to the house arm and arm and a sense of relief comes over me. I have liked Ana since the day Christian brought her home. She has been the bright light in this family from day one. I will do whatever it is to make sure she gets that light burning bright again.

I have to talk to Ana and make sure she understands how sorry I am about all this. "Ana. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mia." I wait for her to tell Christian that we are going to talk in Dad's office. I cannot believe that all this time, I could have helped find Ana. I am so hurt about what Lily did. I can only hope Ana can forgive me.

"Mia, am ready. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what Lily has been up to."

I hug Ana after she said that and begin to cry. "Oh, Ana I feel so bad about this. I swear if I had known I would have told Christian. Ana,you have been such a good thing for my family. I just don't want this to destroy what we had."

"Mia, you are one of my best friends and there will be nothing that will change this."

We talk for hours about the homecoming party that is going to happen this weekend. Ana said she would like the party to be casual. I told her that maybe something like a big backyard barbeque. Ana loved it. We decided to go shopping on Thursday for the dress.

We both walk out of my dad's office and find Christian talking with our parents about how he has things already in progress on catching Lily and Paul.

"Christian, we got everything talked out and I will be taking Ana shopping on Thursday for her dress for the party. I have to get everything set up for it. Ana wants to have a big backyard barbeque type party so I have to get it all set up."

"Okay, Mia. Just remember you have to take security with you. Please just be careful and remember not to go to crazy."

I am just so happy that what this tramp tried to do didn't ruin my friendship with Ana. I know have to act like everything is good between us so my brother can catch her and Paul. My dad wants me to call her and see how she reacts to what him and Christian want me to tell her. I can only hope that I can do this without her knowing how much I want to rip her hair out one piece at a time.

**A/N2...I am sorry for how short this is. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Christian's/ Ana's Pov

I tell my mom to keep making the plans for next weekend's welcome home party for Ana. I even want Lily to keep her invitation. I tell everyone that if we see what she has planned maybe we can catch her and Paul and all this will be over.

I had Taylor contact a friend of his who owns a "bounty hunting" of sorts kind of company. The company's name is OTB…it claims it can find anyone and bring them in dead or alive for the police or whoever wants them.

The owner is an old marine friend of Taylor's so I trust him. Taylor said the guy even has his wife help out and they have helped the FBI and the NYPD find people they have given up on. The couple will be here tomorrow. Taylor said that Ana will love the wife; he said Tony and Nica are a rare breed of people.

"Christian, dinner is ready! Taylor you can join us if you like."

"No, thank you. I will go and see what Gail has for dinner and talk to all tomorrow. Good night, Grey. Good night, Mrs…I mean Ana"

Taylor leaves us alone to enjoy the quiet while we have it. Our son has been very active lately and I am glad for that. I am so glad I ran when I did. My son has every right to this kind of happiness. I only hope that everything that Christian and Carrick have planned works out like they hope.

I am standing on the balcony off of the master bedroom waiting for Ana to come in from checking on our son. I cannot believe it, I have a son. I never thought I would be this happy. Until I met Ana I thought I had everything under control. The day she came tumbling into my office is the day my world turned on its axis. It has taken a lot for me to realize that being in love with someone isn't for fools.

I am walking back to the bedroom and notice Christian leaning against the balcony off of our room. He looks magnificent. There really are no words to describe how he makes me feel. I tell him I love him, but the single word 'love' just doesn't do justice to the way I feel for him. He takes my breath away every time I see him. I just thank my lucky stars or whatever it was that brought this man into my life. I will never be able to show him in this life time how much he means to me.

He slowly turns towards me and gives me that smile of his that makes my knees weak. I walk towards him and meet him in the middle and he just engulfs me in his arms. This is home, this is love and I hope to be here for the rest of my life.

Lily Adams Pov

I just had the strangest phone call from Mia. I wonder what is eating her. Usually I cannot get her to stop talking about going shopping but all she wanted to talk about this time was the party for Ana. Mia said that Ana and Christian wanted to know if I was still going to be there. Why would they want to know that?

I guess I will make sure that I find a way to get Christian alone and let him know that I will be available for him anytime he needs me. If I time it just right then maybe Little Miss Ana will be around to see it.

I am going to have to send the other pictures to be there at the party like a gift so that way Paul can get Ana when she runs. I just hope that this time I get what I want. Paul better be ready when I call and tell him it is time.

I just have to make sure that Paul is doing everything that he is supposed to do. I told him to hide cameras in the boathouse. I hope Paul put the cameras where he can see when Ana is there. He better make sure she never comes back this time.

I better call him and make sure, I just don't trust him. He is such a moron! "You better be where I told you to be."

"I am and I don't think you are going to like what I am about to tell you." He better not have got caught or I will be seriously pissed off. "What?"

"Christian knows that it was you who helped me and that all the paperwork and pictures were fake. He talked to that attorney guy you used to work for and had the pictures analysed. I think we better move everything ahead."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! He said that his dad had all the pictures and stormed his office. They had everything checked and double checked. This mistake is all on you."

"I will get back to you, but you are right. We do have to move our plan ahead, be ready when I call."

I bet that is why Mia called me. Christian had her call and try to give me false information. I think it is time that I let Paul take all the blame. I have enough information to make it look like he was threatening me to help him. I guess I will have to go to plan B.

Paul's Pov

Just talking to that woman makes me feel sick, but you have to do what you got to do. I bet she was pissed when I told her that Christian knew who she was and that she is the one who helped me get to Ana. I would have never found that out if she didn't send me to the boathouse in the first place to set up the cameras so we can find the right time to get Ana. The thing that pissed me off the most was seeing Ana give herself to him again and again. She is mine and I will prove that to her again and again. I left my mark on her and he just took what is mine anyway. He will pay for touching what is mine. I love her and she knows it, oh why did she do that.

I bet she only did that so she could lull him in and make him believe her and then leave him for me. That is it; she is giving him a false sense of security. (You are being such idiot if you think that. She fucked him because she could and she enjoyed it.) Just shut up, shut up. My Ana didn't enjoy it, she couldn't enjoy it.

I need to get everything ready for when I take her. I better go check and make sure everything is set up and ready to go. I am going to get my Ana and no one is going to stand in my way.

I cannot believe that it has taken all of the money I have left to secure this boat for me and Ana. I am going to make sure that she won't be able to leave me this time. We will live here on this boat all over the world. I did promise Ana I would give her the world and that is what I am going to do.

I am walking down the dock thinking about how my life will be with Ana when I run right into someone. "Shit, damn I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay, sir. I wasn't hurt" I look at the woman and make sure I don't cause any more delays with her. "I am sorry, I gotta go. I hope I didn't hurt you."

I walk as fast I can down to my boat slip and get on the boat and sigh with relief. I just hope she didn't recognize me. I don't need the police or Christian's men to find me know when I am so close to getting Ana


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N...I am sorry it took so long to update. I had written several chapters ahead and had the story going a certain way but deleted all the chapters I had written ahead and started over. **

**I also have had some guest reviews tell me how my story will only be interesting to the teenage group and no one with any good brains would like it. I know I am not a good writer and never claimed to be. I just am trying my best and I am sorry it doesn't appeal to everyone. I will do my best to finish this story.**

**I did not have a beta check this out so again all mistakes are mine. Thanks for all the followers and favorites I do have. Enjoy!**

**The OTB CREW/Taylor's POV**

**NANI- **"We got the target,Toni, we can move anytime now. I wouldn't wait though, he looked spooked. He also made a grab for his phone might be calling his accomplice." I cannot wait for this case to be over. This one case could help my brother and his company but it has taken everything out of all of us. I don't mind doing this kind of work but sometimes I just wish my brother Toni would just do private security. He feels that the more criminals he gets the better he would feel for not being home when his parents were murdered. It was a robbery gone bad and the guys were caught but he still blames himself.

We sometimes work for the police and sometimes we work for private citizens just looking for justice.

"Nani, you still there?"

"Yea, Nica! I think we better move fast on this. I got a bad feeling about this."

**NICA-** "We are moving as soon has Taylor and his crew gets here. They want to talk to this jack ass first before the cops get him. Stay out of sight until the take down. He saw you, so Toni wants you to come in with Taylor."

" Okay, Nica, I got it. I will wait at the end of the pier for Taylor before I come down to the boat."

I know my husband has a lot of guilt going on in his head and I hope after all of this he can move on from it a bit. Toni says that he might still do some bounty work but start doing private security more. Toni did say that Taylor would help get started and the money Mr. Grey is paying will be a good start.

**TONI-** "Okay, ladies we are all set for the take down. Just waiting for Paul to get back to the boat. Nani, remember to wait for Taylor and crew before you come down. I am not sure how he will react."

"Brad, Scott, Dakota cover the boat on all sides. I want someone in the water to cover that as well. Everyone needs to be on their game today. This is a very important job for all of us. This could get us out of hell and into paradise. If we get this jack ass and his accomplice we could be set for our next move."

I am a bunch of jumbled nerves today. I know we are going to get this jackass and his accomplice, I just wish that it was both at the same time but you got to do what you got to do. When this job is over I am going to take my wife on a vacation and then I am going to start my business in private security.

Taylor said he and Mr. Grey would be glad to help if it all worked out. I better call hi m and tell him we are ready for taking down Paul Clayton. He and his men want to talk to him before I turn him over to the police. If I was Taylor and this fucker did what he did on my watch I would be doing the same kind of talking Taylor is going to be doing.

"Hey, Taylor, its time. We are going to be taking him down once you hit the parking lot. It would be better to do your talking on the water then I can have the police meet us at the end of the pier."

"Got it Toni, give me at least half hour. Going to have an extra boat on the out skirts to pick up the guys after the talk."

**TAYLOR- ** I just got the phone call that is going to make Christian's week, let alone his year. I just hope it all gets done without any complications. I better get it all set up and get all of us ready to go.

"Sir, we got Paul Clayton. Toni and the crew from OTB is waiting for the take down until we show up."

"Taylor, are they sure it is him."

"They have him in their sights and are just waiting for us. I got all the things set up. They won't move until we get there. They are also going to take him to the police after are little chat with him."

I am standing outside waiting for Christian and just itching to get my hands on that fucker that caused all of this hell. To see the way Ana was when she came home tears me in two. Her spirit is gone, but it is slowly coming back. Little Teddy is such a ball of energy and it is something great to see around here. I was worried there for a while about how Christian was going to be around Teddy. I know he needs to have control in all things, and this little one just doesn't allow that. It was a great surprise to see the change in him since Ana and Teddy have been home.

I hope that after all of this is over that everything remains calm for a while for these two. It is hard enough to keep the press a way, but I would rather deal with the press then dealing with what we are dealing with right now.

The sooner we get done with this shit the better for everyone. I am so glad that we will have Paul Clayton first, I think I can get him to turn on Ms. Lily Adams, they both are going down for along time for this but she is the mastermind behind this.

We pull up to the pier and we are met by Nani, she is Toni's sister-in-law and the one who ID'd Paul and will notify the police they have caught him when she gets the okay.

"Toni, said to tell you that this reminds of him of your fourth mission. I have no idea but he said you would understand."

"Great, just great! Tell him we are prepared and not to worry."

We walk down to the boat and sitting there tied down to a chair on the deck of the boat sits Paul Clayton. He looks up and sees me, Sawyer and Christian has the balls to smirk. We walk over to him and the next thing I see is Christian charging him and knocking him and the chair over.

I just let him go and then I go and stop him. "Christian, if you don't stop we cannot get Lily."

He looks up at me and just kicks him one more time before he stands up and looks at me. I swear if looks could kill I believe I would be buried six feet deep. I know he needed that, damn I would have need that. If we want to get both of them we need to keep him talking.


End file.
